Hopes and Dreams
by 71star
Summary: Edward was accepted into an excellerated medical program at Oxford, he would be a doctor in a few short years. He left Bella thier Senior year and pursued his dreams,leaving behind his only love and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Vacation & Hallucinations'**

BPOV

"Anthony Masen Cu…" I yelled and saw Jasper already after him.

We were on the final leg of our European vacation.

We'd traveled to Scotland and Ireland and we were now in England. Our last stop before meeting Rose and Alice in Paris and I was extremely nervous and Emmett and Jasper knew it.

We were so close to where _HE _was and I couldn't help the thought that he might find out my secret I'd been hiding for 5 years.

"Bella, Earth to Bella…"Emmett was shaking me.

I looked up at him and his beautiful daughter, Kelsi, she was a few months younger than my son and they were the best of friends and cousins.

"Sorry Em, I'm just nervous and want to get out of the airport and to the hotel. You know I didn't want to fly into Heathrow and you know why! We could have stayed in the country a little more." I was protesting.

"Hey, if you run into Ed.." he stopped. "if he sees you, he sees you! It is meant to be. He doesn't know you're here, we didn't even tell him we were coming and his about 60 miles away!" Emmett scolded.

I sighed and gave a fake smile.

Jasper came back with my little menace over his shoulder, laughing.

"You are in so much trouble Mr.! No video games when we're back in the hotel room!" I stated.

Emmett and Jasper growled, because that meant they couldn't play either.

We got to the hotel room and made our way to the Suite.

It was lovely and large.

4 bedrooms and 4 baths a living area and grand kitchen.

We'd all have our own rooms and the kids would share a room.

Anthony stalked off to his room and slammed the door behind him, before Kelsi could make her way with her bags.

"Damn it! I said quietly, he's so much like him! All brooding and everything! It breaks my heart to see him like that,, only because I start missing _HIM_ and feel guilty for never telling _HIM_ and for making you guys keeping this secret as well! I'm a piece of crap!" I said and buried my face in my hands.

"Hey! Carlisle said it was for the best as well. Remember that. We all agreed that he would be resentful if he was pulled away from Oxford and his dreams, Bella. So just remember that, the next time you want to beat yourself up. You're not the one who had the final say so, it was our parents and as much as it kills them to spend a few weeks a year with him and never say anything, it would kill Ed.., um _HIM _more than anything else." Jasper said.

"I know Jazz, but one day he will find out and then what!!!???!!! We can't keep him away from his home forever. His internship is up at the end of the year and I heard Carlisle say that he wants to come back to the states and open a practice with your dad!! Then WHAT?!?!? He'll have to know!!!" I was now crying.

Jasper rubbed my back and told me to go take a nap before we went out for some sightseeing.

I agreed and retreated to my room.

EPOV

I though I heard my name…

I looked everywhere, but never heard it again, maybe I was dreaming, I was extremely jetlagged.

I'd just gotten back fro Iraq, where I was helping the troops get proper medical care and hadn't slept in almost the 3 weeks I'd been there. When I wasn't helping our troops, I was playing with the children (knowing my dreams weren't going to come true of having my own) and helping them with there injuries. I was tired of being lonely and I so wanted to see only one pair of eyes, they eyes I saw every night of in my sleep. Big, Brown and sad… The last time I'd seen her, they were red and puffy. That's when I told her that I was leaving for England. It was a 1 and 10,000 shot, so I had to take it. I'd be a doctor in less than 5 years, instead of the 8 or more it took. It was an intense program and I couldn't have any distractions, not that Bella was a distraction, but I couldn't be there to give her my all and support, so I had to leave her. But, not before we had the most amazing night of our lives. We were both virgins and knew that we wanted to each others first. So we spent the entire with each other, making love over and over again. We couldn't breathe, we were finally exhausted and collapsed, falling into a deep sleep, only to be awoken by my alarm. Bella stayed asleep, I kissed her forehead and snuck down the tree.

I left a note on her pillow and it was simple_. (I love you with all my heart and no one will __**EVER**__ fill your space, ever, no matter what! Be Safe, My Love! ~E)_

_I went home and showered, put all my bags by the front door and waited until it was time to leave. I heard a familiar rumble down the drive, shot off the couch and ran out the door, it was Bella. She ran into my arms and sobbed. I looked up at her and I saw her truck smoking. I led her inside and up to Carlisle's office._

"_Carlisle can I ask you a serious question? I 'm not going to have any need for the Volvo, once I'm gone, so I was wondering if we could give it to Bella, I'd feel so much better, her truck is a death trap and is about to blow up outside (Bella went stiff at my side)." I'd said._

"_Yes, that's a perfect idea!' my dad said._

_Bella tried to protest, but we all insisted._

_We went to my room to say goodbye and I gave her little quick kisses all over, trying to take her scent and face and everything to heart, so I'd never forget. I'd walked over to my dresser and took our one of my favorite night shirts and gave it to her, I told her to keep it safe, I'd be back in a few years for it and she'd better still have it. She smiled and cried. I kissed her tears away and walked her out to the Volvo. I left everything in there, including my favorite leather jacket and letterman's football jacket, telling her these were at her disposal too and I'd retrieve them when I came for my shirt. We'd promised that we were not going to write, for fear I'd chicken out and want to come home. My family would be allowed to tell me how she was, nothing like 'sad' or mopping', but 'doing great in school' and such, nothing if she dated others, etc…_

_With that I kissed her softly and put her inside the car. "Take Care My Love!"._

_She drove away and that was the last I'd seen of her, I didn't even want my family to send pictures of her, but Alice always the non-listener, sent a Graduation picture of all of them and said Bella had already completed the first 2 years of college, by Graduation and that she was opening her own business (no name given or what it was) and she was going to finish college, determined to do 6 years in 3, so she'd have her Bachelors degree._

_That's the last information I had on her. _

_It had been almost 5 years and I wondered if she had completed her task. I'm sure, being Bella she would have, she' was stubborn!_

_I continued through the airport and thought I'd heard a familiar laugh as well, but knew better, Emmett was too busy with his family and slew of businesses he and Rosalie owned, it was defiantly my lack of sleep._

_I headed to the taxi's and climbed in and giving my address._

_I got home, put my bags by the door and went to my bed, not even bothering to shower. I kicked off my shoes and drifted away._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Kids will be Kids, so will Emmett**

BPOV

I awoke from my nap to hear laughing and loud noises coming from the living room.

I walked out to see all 4 of them playing video games and junk food and drinks everywhere.

How long had I been asleep?

I looked at the clock, 3 hours. It was now 5:30p.m.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat.

"Ah, mom, Uncle Em said it was o.k., I've been on my best behavior, I'm really sorry about running earlier, I was just so bored from sitting on the plane, I had to stretch my legs." Anthony said.

I smiled at him and looked at Jasper. "Has he been good?" I asked.

Jasper smiled at me and said "yes, he's been very good and he's listened, we had a long talk with him about running off and all, he promises not to do it again, right Anthony?"

Anthony shook his head yes.

I smiled, and went over to my lovely son and kissed his head and messed his hair, although it didn't need much help, it was just like _HIS_ hair.

"Everyone needs to go get freshened up for dinner, put on something nice, there's a nice Bistro a few blocks away and I'd like to go there tonight." I said.

They all jumped up and cleaned their messes and I went to shower and change.

I walked out and Anthony said "WOW Mom, you look HOT!"

"Anthony Masen, what did you just say?" I asked.

"Sorry mom, you look really nice." he looked at his feet.

I glared at Emmett, knowing where he got that from and Kelsi just giggled.

She was so good and quiet, unless you got her mad, then she was Rosalie through and through! This girl could through a fit and melt the coldest person's heart while doing it! She had long blond ringlet hair like Rosalie, but she had Emmett's crystal blue eyes and dimples.

Everyone was ready and we all walked kinda hand in hand.

Anthony, being the little gentleman we were trying to teach him, looped his arm for Kelsi to put hers through and I was in the middle of Emmett and Jasper, who tried to do the same, but with Emmett's massive size, it was kinda hard.

We arrived at the Bistro and it was a beautiful night outside, so we decided to sit out on the patio, better for the kids as well.

We ordered our food and while waiting, the adults talked and Kelsi and Anthony played I Spy.

About 10 minutes later, Anthony announced he had to go to the bathroom, a little to loudly.

Emmett smiled and said he'd take him.

EMPOV

I walked little Anthony to the bathroom and he got ooohs and ahhs from all the other diners, which was normal, he looked just like Edward. How Bella coped everyday, looking at this adorable child, I do not know, he was a clone, I swear!

I worried how Edward would react, once he knew he had a child. It's something he use to talk about all the time, he loved kids. I sighed and Anthony asked if I was O.K., that child was so perceptive, just like his old man. He often asked me questions about him, because it was so hard for Bella to talk about him without breaking down, so when he's have sleepover's with us or when he'd stay with mom and dad, we'd share stories with him, pictures and home movies, some even from our high school days, so he could see his parents in love. He would sometimes cry because he didn't know Edward, but we always told him he was away working and wasn't possible for him to see him, yet…

We finally reached the bathroom and Anthony went into a stall as did I, I told him to stand right in front of mine, if he was done first, he agreed, he knew the drill.

All of a sudden I heard a gasp and Anthony say 'You look just like my daddy!'.

I heard that familiar chuckle, my heart sank. SHIT was all I could think.

I hurried and finished, wanting to see for sure, but Anthony was talking 'damn smart kid!'.

"You look like your name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I heard him exclaim.

The voice had a weak chuckle.

I slowly opened the stall door, to be met with those familiar green eyes.

Hurt, questioning, frustration, love, hope? All in an instant.

"Emmett?" he asked.

I gave a weak smile.

"Uncle Emmett, is it really him?" Anthony asked.

"Um, yes, it is Anthony." I replied.

"Emmett, What? How? What in the Hell is going on?" Edward demanded.

Just them, in walked Jasper and let out a "HOLY SHIT!"

"Guys, hello? Child!" I said.

"Sorry." they both muttered.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, I kinda live here, what are _YOU_ doing here with Jasper and …this little one!" Edward was frustrated.

"We're on vacation, before the children start school." Jasper replied.

"Oh." Edward said.

"Jasper, take Anthony back, wait, no, he'll tell Bel.., never mind, stay here." I said.

"Bella is here?" Edwards voice caught and a small smile crossed his face.

"Yeah and she looks really beautiful tonight or as Uncle Emmett would say, HOT!" Anthony said.

Edward growled.

"Edward, it's not what you think."

"Rosalie and Alice are in Paris shopping, Bella hates shopping, so we decided to take the kids on a European vacation before they start kindergarten." I stated.

"I'm going back to the table, I'll tell Bella that Anthony has a stomach ache." Jasper replied.

I smiled and nodded.

Edward was staring at Anthony. "Is this who I think it is Emmett? Is what he said true? I mean fro Pete's sake, he's the spitting image of me, except for his nose, it's all Bella." Edward stated.

Emmett shook his head in defeat.

Edward had tears in his eyes. "Why? Why wasn't I told? I have fuc..rights!" he corrected himself.

Edward walked over to the bench and put his head in his hands. "Of all the low things to do, how could she keep this from me?" he was sobbing.

"Edward, it wasn't easy, we all kept it from you. We all know and Carlisle and Charlie were the deciding factors. We knew that if she told you, you would ditch school and go to community college and become a mediocre doctor, not the great one you've become and you'd resent her for that and she would in turn resent you. We were going to tell you when you came home for good, that way you wouldn't feel torn. Look how much you've accomplished , Edward. And Bella, man, she is one bad ass mom! She finished he Masters in 3 years! And started her own business, right after and she has raised Anthony here. She's done an amazing job! Esme and Carlisle bought her a place in Seattle, close to Rosalie and I and Alice and Jasper, we all live about 4 blocks apart, it's great. We've been a great support system for her. There's so much more, but not enough time. She…" I stopped.

"Emmett? Is Anthony o.k.?" Bella asked.

SHIT! DOUBLE SHIT! Bella was at the door.

"Um, yeah… he just has to poop really bad! Must have been all the junk food this afternoon, sorry!" I said.

"Damn it Emmett! I've told you about that!" she was pissed.

Edward was smiling at the sound of her voice and Anthony was enjoying the game.

"Mom. I'm fine, almost done." he acted like he was straining.

"O.K. baby, wipe good and Emmett better make you wash your hands!!!"

"Will do Bells!" I said shakily.

Finally she left.

I looked at my brother and knew he was still in love with her.

"You need to come with us to the table and join us." I said.

"No, I can't. I don't want to intrude." Edward sighed.

"Look, this one here (pointing to Anthony) will say something, so get it over with." I said with force.

"Fine, but answer this. Where you in the airport this morning? I thought I heard someone yell my name, without the Edward part."

"Yeah, that was us. This little on took off, dead sprint to the food court after getting off the plane, without letting anyone know. Jasper was after him, before Bella could finish saying his name." I chuckled, Anthony blushed, something else he got from Bella.

"Yeah, but why only use part of my name? Why didn't she name him my entire name?" Edward sounded hurt.

I chuckled. "Edward, she did. She just can't bear to say _YOUR_ name, it hurts to bad and then she feels guilty." I replied. "His full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Edward smiled and held his arms out to his _son _and like he'd always known him, he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've missed you daddy and so has mommy!" Anthony replied.

I saw a smile creep across Edwards face and a tear roll down his face.

"O.K., how are we going to do this? She's going to freak out when she sees me." Edward replied.

"You don't know how true that is! This was her fear of coming to London. I'm the one that assured her it was safe, because you were over 60 miles away at Oxford." I chuckled weakly, knowing I was so dead.

Edward went to put little Edward down and he clung to him, "No, I don't want to let you go!" he yelled.

"O.K., I'll carry you back, but you have to promise to sit in your seat and be a good boy, when we get back to the table, got it?" Edward said. Little Edward shook his head yes. Edward was going to be the best dad, next to me of course.

We made our way out of the restroom and as I rounded the corner, Bella looked up, curious, looking for Anthony and then she saw them. Her mouth dropped open and Anthony has his head nuzzled into Edward's neck. Edward had a huge smile on his face, Bella rose and walked over to Edward and yanked Anthony away, who started to cry. "Remember what we talked about, Edward?" he said smiling to the little one. "yes daddy." and with that, Edward II went and sat down. Bella's mouth open again and fury spread across her face.

"Emmett, can you and Jasper stay with the children, I think Edward and I need to be alone for a little while." She snapped.

"Yeah, no problems, you've got your room key? We'll see ya later then, meet you back at the hotel." I said.

Edward held the door open for Bella, she came over to the railing and reached for her son, kissing his head and telling him to be good and she'd see him in a little while.

With that, her and Edward walked down the street with the most horrible body language I've ever seen, all coming from Bella of course, Edward was calm and relaxed. It should have been the other way around. I felt sorry for my brother, he had no idea! He'd just found out he had a son and he wasn't freaking out in the least!

A/N: How'd you like that???

Hope it was good for you…

This chapter just flowed from my fingers…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! TELL YOU FRIENDS!!!

I think this is my favorite story by far!!!

*****I don't own Twilight!!! It is all Stephanie*****

Sigh…

Listening to: The Script (Before the Worst) best song for this chapter… go listen…

Love ya!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ Confessions

EPOV

"So, um what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked.

I gave her a look as if to say she was crazy.

"You know what in the hell I want to talk to you about, Bella!" I spat.

"Sorry, that was rude, but I just found out after almost 5 years, that I have a son!!! Um, I kinda want to know why nobody bothered to fucking tell me!" I said intensely.

"O.K., let's go get some coffee and talk." Bella said.

I walked her to the perfect quiet Bistro, we ordered our coffee and sat in the far back corner.

"Where should I start?" Bella asked.

"Gee, the beginning?" I suggested.

She took a sip of her coffee, sighed and bit her lip, damn she was still so sexy…

"O.K., well, obviously we know _what _led to Anthony." she said.

I interrupted "Edward, you mean, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

She sighed again, frustrated. "Yes. O.K., I found out about 2 months later. I'd been tired and sick and I just put it all to exhaustion, seeing as though I couldn't eat or sleep once you left. I was _losing _weight, but my stomach was hard, so I went to Carlisle and he did blood work and when it came back, I remember the look on his face. It was a mixture of happiness, sadness and proud all at the same time. We called Esme in to the office and gave her the news, her face mimicked his, and then we had to tell my dad, it was the hardest thing I ever did, well, no I take that back, telling Renee was the hardest. I was worried about what she would think, me getting pregnant even younger than her. But, luckily, Esme & Carlisle had a plan and worked it to where my parents wouldn't feel ashamed or anything. So, I went all through high school pregnant, we told your siblings after my first trimester, they were pretty pissed we waited so long, because I was being picked on in school for 'eating' away my misery over you, everyone thought I was just fat, up until the very end, then it was hard to not show. Any way, during my last 2 months, I came to live with your family. I had your room and Esme made the guest room across the hall into a nursery, see, I was a high risk pregnancy. Edward was so big, that it was very difficult for me and he was going to be breech, so Carlisle had everything there for me and convinced Charlie it would be safer for me and for the baby and Charlie's house didn't really have the room. But, he was never excluded. I had the best care and everyone pampered me, Emmett was always carrying me somewhere and then, we found out about 5 months in to my pregnancy that Rosalie was too, so they doubled everything in the nursery and she was the picture perfect pregnant woman, she radiated and loved the entire 9 months, where as I was totally nervous and felt alone, even though I knew better, Rosalie became very protective of me and we'd lay in bed and listen to each others complaints and eat tons of ice cream, except Rosalie liked pickles and chocolate sauce on hers and me, I just like pretzels dipped in mine, when I was alone at night, I would put on your classical music and get your headphones and put them on my belly and Edward would kick frantically. I would lay on your couch and rub my belly, talking to him for hours. Telling him all about you and how one day I hoped you all would meet and how wonderful you were and Oh, I'm rambling, sorry" she stopped and blushed.

"No, please continue." I waved my hand.

"So, I went into labor and Emmett grabbed me up (we were watching a movie) and ran with me to Carlisle's office, Rosalie grabbed my bags and text Alice and Jasper, who were on a date, Esme and Rosalie followed in Esme's car and they had to perform a c-section and then Edward was here. We had came to the conclusion, not to tell you, because we knew how wrapped up in your school work you were and how quickly you wanted to graduate, like you, I wanted to finish college quickly and make a life for myself and Edward. I had already completed the first 2 years of college by the time I graduated high school, I was even the valedictorian. I had nothing better to do, so I threw myself into school and then when Spring term started, Carlisle pulled strings so I could complete my first term at home, so I didn't have to be away from Edward, even though they hired a wonderful nanny, who watched him while I studied and they. Plus Charlie doted on him all the time, I tell you, Charlie has done a complete turn around with the emotions department, I'm so surprised. He takes Edward every weekend fishing with him, since he was 2. That's when I started to see Jacob…" she barely whispered the last part.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly? You dated Jacob? Jacob Black?" I growled.

"_**He was allowed around my son!" **_I spat.

She shook her head.

"May I finish?" Bella looked up at me for the first time.

"Yes." I growled again.

"So, I was seeing Jake and we use to go to the beach and talk and he was just there for me, I wasn't in love with him and he knew that, but he was still there for me and Edward, he's always been Uncle Jake, because he's known him since he was born and Charlie spends a lot of time in La Push, with Billy, your family welcomed him, knowing what my intentions were and knowing I was not looking to marry him or anyone else. I ended it when Jacob started getting a little to close, he was always wanting to hold me and touch me, I told him it wasn't going to happen and he said he just had to try. We remain friends, to this day and he's the head mechanic for Rosalie and Emmett for their import auto's. Esme and Carlisle surprised me for my college graduation and bought Edward and I a great little cottage, it's perfect for us. I bought him a chocolate lab and he named him 'Waffles', after his favorite breakfast food. Esme helped me open my own business, it's catering, which fits in nicely with my lifestyle, if it's a big party, Esme and Carlisle or Charlie will watch him, if it's small parties, I let my staff handle it, that way I can spend time with Edward. You know, he excels at everything like you? He is even wonderful at the piano and he's on a soccer team and swimming team back home." she looked up and smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe it. I am just sad that I missed out on so much. You do have pictures of everything, right?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled "Esme is the grandmother you know and Alice and Rose are aunts? We've got tons of video and pictures! I'd love to share them with you some day." she was blushing and her hair fell into her face.

I lifted her chin up with my hand and brushed back her hair, to see the glorious blush flood her cheeks.

"Edward, I never meant to hurt you. Really! I wanted you to know, but we all agreed it was for the better. I mean it was hard enough for me to finish college as quickly as I did and my classes weren't half as stressful as yours. I couldn't imagine you having the burden you and make you feel like you were obligated to be there. I didn't want you to think I would try and trap you." she put her head down again.

"Bella, don't be absurd. I don't feel trapped. I want to be there for you and Edward. I'm coming home for good right before Christmas and Carlisle and I are opening a practice together, I want to be with you still, always, if you'll have me." I smiled.

She looked up and worry was all over her face.

"Edward, we can't just pick up where we left off, we're adults now with different lives. I want us to be friends and see where it goes from there, but I can't just take you back and think that everything will fall into place, I have to think of Edw…" I leaned in and kissed her, to stop her rant, I wanted more, but her phone rang.

"Hello? Alice? What? Why are you calling and asking me about clothes, damn it! Anthony doesn't need another damn thing, I don't even have room for all the stuff you just brought back from New York. No, I don't need a bigger house. Goodbye Alice!" she hung up and sighed. Then she looked at the time and her eyes about jumped out of her head.

"Oh my! I have to go, Anthony, um Edward won't go to sleep without me there." she blushed.

"I thought you said he stayed with Esme and Charlie, etc… so therefore he'd have to be able to sleep without you, I think you're just wanting to avoid me." I grinned.

"No, were in a strange place and I don't think he'll sleep well, without me, that's all." she smiled a small smile.

"Let's call Jasper and see." I smiled at her and before she could protest, I had Jazz on the phone.

"Yeah, he's out like a light. Emmett, Anthony and Kelsi are all crashed in Emmett's bed, they were watching 'Harry Potter' and fell asleep." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz, that'd all I needed, night." I said.

"So, they're all asleep peacefully, what do you want to do?" I grinned.

She blushed and put her head down.

**A/N: **How'd you like it??? Let me know…I need reviews to continue!!! PLEASE!!!

Tell me what you like and what you'd like to see… Gotta make my peeps happy!!!

*****Stephanie owns all, I own nothing…sadly*****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Good Intentions

BPOV

Damn it! Why sis he still have to be so unbelievably attractive to me.

5 years apart and I was finally over him and now he walks back in to my life.

Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not nor will I ever be over him.

I can't believe he kissed me. I want him to again, I want to spend my life with him, but I know

We can't just pick up where we left off, that would be impossible. Wouldn't it?

Well, we've got 2 weeks in town; maybe we can see each other a few times and work on things, if he wants to.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward was shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, um, sorry. I was just thinking." I smiled.

"Well, I really better get going, it is late, Edward." I said.

"Oh, um right, well I better go, I have to get a hotel for the night, I'm not driving back to my flat tonight." Edward said.

I started thinking. Should I? What if he said no. uuuggghhh…

"Edward? Um, I was thinking, just come back to our hotel room, we've got a great couch." I smiled.

"Are you sure? It won't be weird?" Edward asked.

"Well, it will be weird, but no use in getting a room, I mean we have 4 rooms in our suite. Come on, we can all go to breakfast in the morning and if you want we can hang out and take Ant, um Edward and Kelsi to the zoo." I smiled and blushed.

"Well, that does sound fun, I'd love to spend more time with my son." Edward smiled.

"O.k., I'll do it. Let's go." Edward held out his bent elbow for me to take.

Oh, the electric waves were still there. Did he still feel them? He looked down at me and smiled, my breath caught and he stopped on the sidewalk.

"Bella? Do you mind if I try something?" I asked.

"Um, I guess." I replied.

He pulled me close to him and bent down and kissed me.

I let myself go. Who was I kidding? I can't resist him.

I can't. I gave in and knotted my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He groaned.

His hands started exploring my body. I felt like I was on fire.

Over 5 years without physical contact, I was dying, especially because the contact was coming from Edward.

He pulled back, so we could catch our breath.

"It's even better than I remembered it." Edward smiled.

"Yes, much better." I blushed.

"Please come back and spend the night with me Edward. Not on our couch, but with me. I just want to be in your arms, again." I said.

"Um, if that's what you want?" Edward said, while running his hand through his hair.

He hailed a taxi and told them where to take us.

"Yes, I want you to hold me tonight." I blushed.

He leaned down and kissed me, it turned passionate right away.

I was practically underneath him, when the taxi stopped and the driver cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." Edward actually blushed.

He pulled me out of the cab and we ran in to the lobby, giggling.

"What floor, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Top floor, it's the suite, remember?" I asked.

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile and I about fainted.

He took my hand and interlaced our fingers. It felt good, right.

I got out the key card and quietly opened the door.

It was quiet and I saw Jasper passed out on the couch.

"Come on", I whispered.

We snuck quietly to my room, I shut the door and smiled.

He found the lights and turned one on.

He took off his jacket, tie and shoes.

"Damn, I don't have a toothbrush!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, no worries, I have extras. Someone always loses one." I replied.

"Thanks, love." he smiled and retreated to the bathroom.

I walked over to the closet and retrieved my pajamas', sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to exit.

When he walked out, I about fell off the bed, he had only his boxers on. His chest was even more defined than the last time I saw him.

I smiled nervously. "Um, I've got to shower really quick, I'll be right out, make yourself comfortable.

I ran into the bathroom, closed the door and leaned against it, I thought I might faint, seeing his perfect body, in my room. How would I ever survive this night? I want to work things out, I started the shower and when I got in, I let everything melt away. I quickly washed my hair and rinsed off. Dried myself off and brushed my hair and put my lotion on. As I picked up my p.j.'s, I groaned. I grabbed my Victoria Secrets boy shorts and tank, how embarrassing. Well, we were adults, I can do this.

I walked out of the bathroom and he turned to look at me and fell off the bed.

I giggled and smiled.

EPOV

Damn! She looked HOT!

She smelled wonderful and I wanted her so badly.

We had to make this work…

I will do everything in my power to make this work!!!

I got off the floor and looked at her, she was holding back a laugh, and she blushed and quickly got under the covers, turning off her light and saying goodnight.

I joined her and switched off my light too.

I lay in bed, smelling her smell of strawberries.

"Bella?" I asked nervously.

"Y~yes?" I'd caught her off guard.

"Can I ~ I t~try something?" I hesitated.

"Um, depends." she said.

I leaned over and found her neck no problem, I started kissing it slowly, waiting for approval.

She groaned and moved her neck for me to have better access.

I remembered the spot she loved so much back when we were younger and hoped it was the same.

I found it and kissed it, right behind her ear.

She turned to face me and our lips met, the passion that was behind her kiss, made all my fears, hopes and dreams flash before my eyes.

As I deepened the kiss, she groaned loader and tangled her hands in my hair, I pulled her close to me and tangled my hands in her hair, and I broke our kiss for much needed oxygen and kissed her head, inhaling the smell I missed so much.

I kissed her neck and smiled into it. "Bella, I have never stopped loving you! I want to come back to Washington and be with you, forever!" I declared myself to her.

"Edward, I want that too, but aren't we moving fast? I mean, you just found out about little Edward and he hasn't really been introduced properly to you, so you just moving in, won't that complicate things?" Bella asked.

I sighed.

"Bella, if we want to be together, then what does it matter? I have no doubts as to who I want to spend my forever with. I want to get to know Edward better, but living apart will make that even harder, especially if I have a crazy schedule, like I know I will my first few months back." I kissed her after my little speech.

She was quiet for a while and then finally spoke.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this… this is so not me…. O.K. If we're going to live together, it has to be official! I'm not having a man move into my house, my son's father or not and live with us. If we do it, we do it right! Wegetma-marr-married!" Bella finally spoke.

I smiled and kissed her, pulling her on to my chest and humming her lullaby, surprised I still remembered it, after all these years.

She dozed off and I shortly after that.

I woke up a few hours later, to the barely rising sun, I slowly peeled Bella off of me, grabbed my clothes and got dressed, headed out the door and there was Jasper, almost face to face with me, giving me the look of death.

"Jasper, it's not what you think, really." I knew his look and I was about to be beat.

"Really? Then tell me what it is Edward!" Jasper whispered yelled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bella and I had a long talk and listen, come to breakfast with me and I'll explain everything, I need your help anyways." I begged with my eyes.

He shook his head as if to say, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but grabbed a note pad and put it by the coffee pot, knowing that's where Emmett and Bella would both go first.

We walked down to a little café in silence, ordered breakfast and coffee and took a seat on the patio.

"Spill _Cullen _and I want the truth, so help me God you hurt my friend, I will beat the living shit out of you!" Jasper spat.

"Whoa! What's with the formality '_Hale_'?" I spat back.

"Look, we know what Bella has been through all these years, I am there with Alice a lot to wipe away those tears and to help calm her, when she gets overwhelmed. I am Anthony's uncle and I love that boy to death, we all do and if anything happens to set her back to her miserable and lonely existence, I will hunt you down _Cullen!" he spat again!!!_

"_Would you give me a chance to explain?" I asked cautiously._

_Jasper nodded._

"_O.K., last night after Bella and I left the restaurant, we went to a small café and talked, she told me everything and I told her everything. I told her I still loved her and I wanted to be with her forever and I wanted to move in. She then in turn said that I couldn't move in, unless we took this to the next level and made it official. That's why I was sneaking out, I want to get a ring and propose. When are you meeting up with Alice and Rosalie?" I asked._

"_We meet them next week, why?" Jasper asked._

"_Well, I'd like to follow you guys to Paris and one night you all go out for a nice dinner, I'm going to show up and pop the question. Surprise her." I said._

"_Wow! Alice and Rosalie will be happy to hear about this." Jasper stated._

"_No! No one can know, especially Emmett! He'll blab it!" I shouted._

"_I want you to help me pick a ring for her this morning and then when you get to Paris, let me know where you all will have dinner at." I stated._

_Jasper nodded and seemed very happy._

_We finished our breakfast and then made our way to a wonderful jeweler I'd met._

_We were just getting ready to walk inside when my phone rang, an unfamiliar number, but I answered it anyway. _

"_Hello?" I said hesitantly._

"_So this is it! I pour my heart out to you last night and you up and leave without a word? WTF? I can't believe you Edward Cullen! I though you wanted back into my life, was you just trying to get back in to my pants!" she was talking softly, yet forcefully, through tears._

"_Shhh, Bella, have you been to the kitchen yet? Jasper left you a note, he and I went out and are catching up on old times and we're bringing pastries back for breakfast." I sighed._

"_Oh, um, no, I haven't… sorry for the rant then, I apologize." she sighed._

"_It's o.k., give us 30 minutes, we went to a great place, but it's kinda out of the way. O.k.?" I asked._

"_O.K., see you in a few. I love you Edward." she said._

"_Bella, I love you more than you know." I replied._

_I snapped the pone shut and turned around, Jasper was making fake gagging noises._

_We went into the jeweler and I told him I wanted to get an engagement right, something different and special._

_He took us over to a case that had a few select pieces in it._

"_Everything in here is 'one of a kind' no one will ever wear this same ring." He said._

_I looked it over for a second, before coming across a claddaugh. _

"_That one, that's what I want." I replied._

_Jasper's eyes jumped out of his head._

"_Dude. Do you see the price on that thing? She'll kill you." he said._

"_Nope, she'll never know." I said with a threatening look and Jasper._

"_Oh, yeah, right… Our secret, I can do that." He replied._

_It was perfect and yes, if she found out I paid close to $10,000.00 for it; she would scalp me and never talk to me again!_

_I made my purchase and to keep her happy for a little while, I bought her a pair of platinum earrings, simple little balls, nothing fancy, just like Bella liked._

_We stopped by the pastry store and were back at the hotel with in 45 minutes._

_As we walked in, Emmett was just strolling out of the bedroom, scratching his man hood and I could see the kids still sleeping. I looked towards Bella's room and heard the shower running._

_I placed the pastries on the counter and walked into Bella's room._

_I sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish and come out._

_When she walked out, she let out a little scream and punched me in the arm for scaring her._

_I help out the little box for her and she stared at me._

"_This is just a little token of my love, until we continue our discussion from last night." I said._

_She opened the box and smiled. I knew I had her still etched in my memory._

_She quickly took them out and placed them in her ears, she looked beautiful._

_I got up and made my way to her._

_I put my hands on her face, kissed each ear and told her how beautiful she was._

_Ahhh, the blush, how I loved it!_

_She grabbed a red mini skirt and a white tank top and sipped on her white Converse (same old Bella) and grabbed my handed, walking with me into the kitchen._

_Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the stools, we walked past them, into the kitchen and she grabbed some coffee._

_We stood there chatting for a few, when the children awoke._

"_Mommy, mommy" the beautiful voice of my son was yelling._

"_What honey? Is everything O.K.?" she asked her voice full of concern._

"_Everything is fine mommy, I just need a hug and kiss, and I didn't see you before bed. I had to sleep with Uncle Emmett and he snores really bad!" Little E said._

_We all busted out laughing._

_I picked him up and sat him on the counter, crabbed him a cup of o.j. and pastry and he began eating._

_When he was finished, Bella took him to her room to get him showered and dressed, as did the rest of them._

_I kissed Bella goodbye, telling her I had a big test to study for on Monday, which wasn't a lie, a big test, which I would ace, but I had to make arrangements to Paris._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paris

BPOV

Edward met us at the hotel and rode to the airport with us to say goodbye.

"I'll see you guys in a couple of months, schools almost finished." Edward said.

"I know, but I'm already missing you and Little E is going to miss you terribly. He's really got

to know you over the past couple weeks, I hope he understands." Bella was stressing.

The kids were in a cab with Emmett and Jasper, so Edward and I could have this little talk.

"I will stay with my parents when I first get back, so you can get yourself and place ready, if we decide

to go through with this." Edward kissed my head.

I sat the entire way to the airport with my head on his shoulder. He kept kissing the top of my head and whispering 2 months is nothing, we've just done 5 years, we can do this!

We finally reached the airport and Edward walked over to the other cab, grabbed up Little E and wrapped his free arm around my waist, walking us as far as he could.

Emmett and Jasper checked our bags and we all went to a deli in the airport and got a light snack.

Edward snapped a picture of Little E and me and then had Jasper snap one of all of us, on his phone, to make the months go by quickly he said.

When it was time for us to go, he kissed Little E and then me, giving me all his passion, tears rolled down our faces and Little E said "Edward, please don't go. We want you to come home with us."

This made us cry even more.

Edward picked up Little E and kissed his head, assuring him he'd be there in a few weeks and he'd call often.

With that, we walked through the gate, turning back often to blow kisses and make sure he wasn't a figment of my imagination.

We got on the plane and I settled Little E and Kelsi into their seats, I then leaned back and closed my eyes, attempting to relax.

The next thing I know, Little E and Kelsi were shaking me, telling me we were landing.

I sat my seat up and made sure the kids were buckled up.

We made our way through the gates, got our luggage and hailed 2 cabs.

Jasper rode with me in one and Emmett took the kids.

In the car, Jasper called Alice to let her know we'd be there in 15 minutes.

When we arrived at the hotel, Rosalie and Alice were waiting for us, they ran up to their men and hugged and kissed them. Alice stopped mid PDA with Jasper, when she saw me tearing up.

She pulled me close and asked what was wrong.

I then realized that we hadn't told her and Rosalie the news.

I asked Emmett and Jasper if they could take the kids and them settled and napping, I needed some girl time, sans shopping, I warned Alice, I needed talk, girl talk!

They took me to a little café and we ordered our coffees and I sat out to tell my story.

I told them everything, from start to finish.

They were both open mouthed at me and then finally smiling.

I on the other hand was crying, my heart was breaking all over again.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, my phone rang, I looked and Edwards pictures popped up, I quickly opened my phone.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Edward, sorry, I got wrapped up talking with the girls, filling them in on everything and forgot to call you." I was apologizing.

He chuckled lightly "Love, it's o.k., Jasper called, knowing you'd be caught up in everything."

I sighed "Oh, thank goodness. I didn't want to scare you."

We talked for a couple more minutes, then he told me to send his love to Alice and Rose, kissed the phone and said goodbye.

I blushed, because they were staring at me.

"There's the Bella we know and love!" Rosalie chuckled.

"Yes, she looks 100% better, Edward always had that effect on her." Alice agreed.

EPOV

I was waiting for Bella to call, I was getting worried.

Finally, my phone rang, I quickly picked it up.

"Bella?" I said breathlessly.

"No, Jasper. Sorry." he sighed.

"Where is Bella? Is she O.K? She didn't fall did she?" I was panicking.

A chuckle came over the phone "No Edward, she's fine. She realized she hadn't told the girls about you yet, so they're having a girl day, sans shopping, she strictly warned Alice!" Jasper chuckled again.

"Oh, good! I'm glad she's good, I was getting anxious. How's my son? (Wow, I still can't believe it)." I asked.

"Oh, he's good, sleeping, him and Kelsi both. Emmett is on his way to lala land as well…" Jasper chuckled.

"So, when is dinner? I can't wait to surprise her, this ring is burning a hole in my pocket! I called Esme and Carlisle as well, they're going to fly there as well. Charlie would like to be there, but he's got 2 deputies out sick, so he won't be able to make it. But, he sends his well wishes and was actually happy when I called him, of course Carlisle was at his house too. Charlie was never so nice to me before." I was rambling on to Jasper.

"So, dinner, will be on Wednesday night at La Tour d'Argent, it has a view of the Seine River and Notre Dame. We will be on the river side. Her back will be facing the restaurant to give her full view of the Seine." Jasper was smiling.

"I am so happy, you don't even know!" I replied.

"Are you nervous?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, just sad, that it took this long. I've got 5 years to make up for, to her and my son. I can't wait to be called daddy all the time." I sighed again.

"Well, I better go, I'm going to rest a few before the girls get back." Jasper replied.

"Thanks for everything man! I appreciate it!" I replied.

I decided to call Bella, I had to hear her voice.

I called and talked to her for a few minutes, she apologized for not calling and I explained that Jasper did it for her. She was relieved and said she would call me later, after her girl time.

I kissed the phone and told her goodbye.

I fell asleep shortly after talking with Bella and was having the most wonderful dream I'd ever had.

_**Edward, I'm pregnant!**_

_**I was beaming, I couldn't believe my ears, Bella was pregnant and she was going to have my baby, again!**_

_**And this time I would be there for everything.**_

_**We had a dinner and told our parents.**_

_**They were so excited for us. **_

_**Esme and Carlisle were going to buy us a house and sell the townhouse they'd bought for Bella.**_

_**We had went for our sonogram and found out Bella and I were having twins, I was through the roof, I couldn't contain myself.**_

**RING…RING…**

**I grabbed my phone "Hello?" I said in a raspy voice.**

"**Edward?" the voice on the other end questioned.**

**I sat up in bed, looking at my clock (12:25 a.m.).**

"**Bella, hi my love!" I replied.**

"**Sorry, did I wake you?" Bella asked.**

"**No, that's o.k. I was just studying, I must have dozed off." I replied.**

"**I just wanted to tell you goodnight and sweet dreams." Bella sighed.**

"**What's wrong love? You sound upset." Edward asked.**

"**No, just a little jealous, I guess." her breath caught.**

"**Why? My love? You are with my family, well, your family too and our beautiful son. I will be joining you soon enough." I replied.**

"**I know, but I just got news tonight… and I'm kinda jealous!" she was on the verge of tears.**

"**Tell me love? What's got you so sad?" I kept asking.**

**Finally she broke down and she was weeping, not upset and sobbing, just weeping.**

"**Alice and Rose are both pregnant! Within weeks of each other. That was Rose and I the first time around. I so wanted to be pregnant with Alice too… They haven't even told Jasper and Emmett yet, they just took tests this week. Alice thinks she about 3 weeks and Rosalie thinks she's closer to 2 months." Alice sighed loudly.**

**WOW!!! Kinda creepy I just had a dream about Bella.**

"**Well my love, we can get started as soon I get back and then you'll only be a couple of months behind." I suggested.**

**She giggled and I knew she was blushing.**

"**Edward, you're so silly. We need time to be with each other, to be with Little E and get to know each other. I'll be fine, really." Bella caught her breath.**

"**Well, I'll let you go, I know you've got classes. I miss you Edward." Bella said.**

"**Night love!" Edward replied and kissed the phone again.**

**I shook my head and went to my balcony to get some fresh air.**

**BPOV**

**I awoke the next morning to Alice…**

"**Beeelllllaaaaa!!! Wake up!" she sang.**

**I groaned and threw a pillow at her.**

**That made her start jumping on the bed.**

**About 5 minutes later Little E came in and started with her, they both jumped one last jump and then Little E jumped right on me.**

"**O.K., .UP!!!" I yelled, I hated to be woke up, but they obviously wanted something.**

"**Thank goodness Bella! We need to go shopping!" Alice sang.**

**I gave her the death look. "Alice, you woke me up for shopping!!!" I yelled.**

"**Bella, calm down, we need to get the children something for Wednesday night and you need a dress, this restaurant is the most exclusive in Paris, hell, the world." Alice chirped.**

"**O.K., fine. Let me shower and I'll be ready in 30 minutes?" I asked.**

"**Perfect! I'll go get Anthony breakfast and dressed and we'll get Kelsi ready too." Alice danced out of the room.**

"**Love you mommy" Little E sang as he followed Alice.**

**I reached for my cell and chanced a call to Edward, I needed to hear his voice before this trip.**

**I dialed the number and it rang several times, then his voice mail "You have reached Edward Cullen, please leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a nice day." BEEP… "hey sweetie, just hoping to hear your voice this morning. Alice is dragging me shopping for some fancy restaurant they want to go to on Wednesday, how I would love to skip it, but I know the wrath of Alice and I can't endure that. Give me a call when you get a chance, good luck on your last finals." I kissed into the phone and snapped it shut.**

**I got into the shower, letting the hot water run over my skin, relaxing me.**

**I finished and wrapped the towel around me, walking to my closet, I saw my phone was on the floor.**

**Hmmm, someone must have called and because it's on vibrate, it landed on the floor.**

**I opened, 1 new voicemail.**

"**Hi Love! Sorry I missed you, I was in the shower, I guess that's where you are now, I think I can smell the strawberries from here. If you're going shopping, for a dress I'm guessing, get something in a deep blue, I love that color on you and when I get home, I'll treat you to a night out in Seattle and you can wear it for me. O.K. I miss you Bells, see you soon, counting down the days!" he kissed into the phone and hung up.**

**I quickly dressed in a summer dress (yellow w/ white polka dots) and yellow sandals and grabbed a white shrug, because you never know.**

**I walked out into the main area and they all were dressed and waiting.**

"**We're all going?" I asked.**

"**Yep! Everyone needs something nice for Wednesday." Alice sang.**

"**Well, I have one stipulation from your brother., It is that I find a dress in a deep blue color and he'd like little E to have a matching tie." I stated proudly.**

**We had shopping for 3 hours and had a ton of bags, but not my dress or Alice's dress.**

"**Alice, the children are exhausted as are the guy and Rosalie, let them go, keep me hostage." I joked.**

"**O.K., just don't forget to send the car back here for us. We should only be a few more hours." Alice stated. I groaned.**

**Alice looked at the mall map and found a boutique we'd missed.**

**We went inside and on the mannequin was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.**

**It was a halter dress, deep blue, ruffles down the front and plunging dangerously low in the back, coming right above the knees. Alice started squealing, once she saw me drooling over this dress.**

**We got the sales lady and she removed it from the mannequin and I ran to try it on, it was made for me.**

**Alice brought in a pair of matching blue shoes and it was perfect.**

**Alice bought a black bubble dress and she looked so adorable in it, opting for black flats, she and Rosalie were telling their men on Wednesday night. They were going to be so happy, especially Jasper, they'd been trying for over a year now and were getting ready to go see a fertility specialist once we returned to the states, if she was close to 3 weeks then it happened right before we left for our trip.**

**She was glowing, how Jasper couldn't notice, I didn't know.**

**Alice and I finished in the store and were headed to the car and then I saw Alice stop in from of a French boutique, "Bella, you need to get some nice new undergarments, with Edward back in your life. He'll love some of these things, look, these match you dress." And with that, Alice was off, collecting undergarments for me. $200.00 later, she had a few underwear and a couple of nighties.**

**I stopped in front if a jewelry store (not something I ever do!) and saw a perfect bracelet, it was simple, a platinum bangle, all I needed for my dress, Edwards earring would go perfect as well.**

**I walked in and purchased the bracelet with the credit card Carlisle had given me, one of the few times I had used it, as of late, not at all, due to my successful business. Alice smiled, knowing Carlisle would approve of the purchase.**

**We finally made our way back to the car, went back to the hotel room and crashed ourselves for a few hours.**

**I was awoke by my phone ringing. I looked at the time, 5 p.m. I knew who it'd be and smiled, picking up my phone.**

"**Hello?" I asked.**

"**Bella, Love! I missed you!" Edward exclaimed.**

"**Hey Edward, how are you?" I asked, smiling so wide I could barely talk.**

"**I am so much better now that I hear your voice." he answered.**

"**I have some good news love." he stated.**

'**Well? Let's have it!" I said, anxiously.**

"**I sold my flat, the sale will be final in 3 weeks and if I don't want to walk at graduation, I can be home in 4 weeks, instead of 2 months. Cutting our time in half to be together. What do you think?" He asked.**

"**WOW! You didn't waste anytime, how'd you sell so fast? And as far as the walking with your class, you need to ask your father about that, he might want to watch his protégé walk, after graduating with honors and in half the time from Oxford with a Doctorate." I replied.**

"**Carlisle was fine with it, he wants us to be happy, so it would all be up to you." he said.**

"**Well, don't you want to walk?" I asked.**

"**Not really, no one can be here to watch me, my parents have a medical conference in Japan that weekend and you can't up and leave, Little E will be starting school and I would love to be there for that, his first day, especially since I missed all the other firsts…." he trailed off…**

"**Yes, please come home in half the time! I need you so bad." I replied.**

**A/N:**

**The next chapter will be dedicated to the proposal …**

**Keep reading and reviews are heaven!!!**

****Stephanie owns all****


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Proposal**_

_**EPOV**_

_**I arrived in Paris, the ring burning a hole in my pocket.**_

_**I couldn't wait to see my family again and that means everyone, not just Bella and Little E.**_

_**I was in the same hotel as Bella, just knowing she was this close, got me tingling.**_

_**I had reserved the 'Honeymoon' suite for us, because I knew tonight would require a celebration.**_

_**I kept pacing in my tuxedo, sans the jacket.**_

_**I called Jasper to make sure everything was cool and still on for tonight.**_

_**He had everything ready, I was going to call him when I arrived and make sure everyone was seated, then he was going to order more champagne for everyone to toast with, we were doing this at the beginning of dinner, so I could eat with them.**_

_**Finally, it was time to go, I looked all around my room, made sure everything was set up, all I had to do was call the front desk on our way back and they'd light all the candles and sprinkle the lavender all over the room as well as light the fire and lastly, have the blinds open, because the room overlooked the Eifel Tower.**_

_**I slipped on my jacket, popped the box open one last time and looked at the ring, took a deep breath, ran my fingers through my hair and walked out.**_

_**I made my way to the restaurant and called Jasper.**_

_**I stood back, by the doors as they were out on the terrace.**_

_**Jasper ordered the champagne and all glassed were filled, Jasper stood up like he was going to make a speech and I walked out the door, I heard a few gasps from people and when I got behind Bella, Alice noticed me and squealed.**_

_**I pulled Bella's chair out and she looked up startled, Little E jumped up "Edward you came!" I took him in my arms and Jasper walked around the table to take him from me.**_

_**I bent down on my need and everyone at the table gasped, except Jasper, Bella turned and glared at him the 'death glare', I chuckled and began after I put my finger under her chin to look at me.**_

"_**Bella, I know it's been 5 years and a lot has happened since them, you've gave me an amazing son, that I can't wait to know, you've blossomed into a beautiful woman and when I saw you again, I knew I still loved you. The site of you in that Bistro will be forever etched in my mind, I couldn't believe how beautiful you still were and that laying eyes on you healed a part of me that I had long ago numbed.**_

_**Bell, what I'm trying to say is 'I Love You!', would you do me the honor of marrying me and being my wife, my forever, my everything?" I was crying, as well as everyone else, even strangers.**_

_**She looked at me, still confused and dazed as to what had just happened, I held out the box with the ring in it and she was just shaking her head, yes, but sobbing, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her, kissing away her tears and placing the ring on her finger, kissing where I placed it.**_

"_**Thank you Bella, you've just made me the happiest man in the universe. I promise to love and cherish you until the end of time." I kissed her on the lips, she pulled me towards her, grabbing my hair and making it a very passionate kiss, until I'm guessing Esme cleared her throat.**_

"_**Congratulations Bella and welcome to the family, again…" Carlisle said.**_

_**Everyone help up their champagne glassed, I sat in the chair next to Bella and Jasper released Little E and he ran over to me, jumping in my lap.**_

_**We had a wonderful dinner and then before dessert, Alice and Rosalie got up to make their announcement.**_

_**Emmett let out a big 'whoo,whoo' and Jasper smiled and pulled Alice in for a hug.**_

_**It was my turn to make a speech.**_

"_**I am so happy tonight, this has got to be one of the best in my entire life! If someone would have told me 5 years ago I was going to be here with all my family and Bella and Little E, I would have laughed at them. But, I would have been the fool, I an so happy that our family is growing in leaps and bounds and I expect it to grow even more over the next few years. Esme and Carlisle, you're the best parents a kid can ask for, if it weren't for you, none of us would be here, Thank you! You're truly the world's best parents!" I finished off.**_

_**We finished our desserts and the children were already asleep, Carlisle and Esme offered to take the children to their room for the night, as they knew we had some celebrating to do. We all thanked them and Emmett picked up Kelsi and handed her to Esme and Carlisle took Little E and we all filed out of the restaurant.**_

_**I had excused myself to go to the restroom before we left and I called the hotel and they prepped the room, telling me they also had champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries waiting. I thanked them and let them know a nice tip would be given at the end of my stay.**_

_**Bella and I stood under the tower, once we got back to the hotel and I told her how much I loved her.**_

_**We made our way across the street to the hotel and up to the suite.**_

_**I put the key card in and then I swept Bella up, surprising her**_

_**We walked in and it was breathtaking.**_

_**The soft candles and the rose petals that led to the bedroom, that had the balcony doors open with the Eifel Tower in full view.**_

_**I carried Bella to our room and put her down.**_

_**I'd had Jasper put a small bag of Bella's things together and have it delivered up to the room as well and I'd bought her some sexy lingerie and it was laying across the bed, with a pair of red silk boxers for me.**_

_**Bella walked to the balcony and sighed.**_

_**I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck, "what are you thinking love?" I asked.**_

"_**Nothing, everything is perfect!" she smiled.**_

_**I turned her around, and led her to the room, "here, change you'll be more comfortable, for now." I gave her my sexy smile and she blushed and giggled.**_

_**We both changed in to our pajama's and crawled in bed.**_

_**I turned on soft music, pour the champagne and grabbed the strawberries.**_

_**I handed a glass to Bella and I made a toast "to the most beautiful and wonderful woman in my life, mother to my handsome son and my soon to be wife…" I smiled and kissed Bella.**_

_**She then toasted as well "Edward you've made me the happiest woman in the world. I'm so glad that you've come back into my life and that we'll have a chance to be a family. I love you!" Bella then leaned over and kissed me, straddled me and sat her champagne glass down and then took mine and did the same.**_

_**She started kissing me so passionately, I couldn't control myself. I flipped her on her back and started kissing down her neck, not getting enough of her fast enough, I lifted her top off and pulled her bottoms off and then pulled mine off.**_

_**I finished kissing every part of her body, I looked into her eyes and showed her how much I loved her, I slowly entered in her hot wet folds, God, she still felt good, we kissed and made slow passionate love.**_

_**We didn't rush anything, We would get to the point of exploding and stop, I never left her insides, we would just stop and stare into each others eyes, seeing forever.**_

_**After about 2 hours, we picked up the pace and it had to have been the best orgasm I had ever had! We were screaming each others names and then collapsed, she falling onto my chest and us quickly falling asleep.**_

_**We awoke to the bright sun coming through the room.**_

_**We kissed each other morning and showered together, I ordered room service and we sat and talked about our plans for the future. It was now 10a.m and I had a 2p.m flight back to London, Bella teared up at that thought. I kissed her and reminded her it was only a few weeks. "7 ½" she quipped.**_

_**I laughed at her and we made our way to Bella's room.**_

_**They were eating breakfast and Emmett was having the car service take me back to the airport at noon.**_

_**I just wanted to spend those 2 hours with my small family, which my larger one understood.**_

_**I scooped up Little E and took Bella's hand, kissed the ring on her finger and we set out for a walk. **_

_**There was a little park close by, so we took Little E there to play. We were there for an hour and then Little E wanted ice cream, we found an ice cream shop and ate ice cream and talked, mostly Little E talked and told me about Waffles, his dog. I looked at him with such amazement, he was perfect and handsome and smart! I was so lucky, I just smiled to myself.**_

_**It was time to walk back to the hotel to gather my things and check out.**_

_**My luggage was loaded in the car and I went to the desk to sign the form and add my very generous tip and the manager came out and I thanked him personally and he said anytime we were in Paris, to stay with him and we'd get 1**__**st class treatment and he'd comp us one night for every 2 that we stayed. I shook his hand and told him we'd be back soon.**_

_**I crossed the lobby to where my entire family was standing and waiting, I hugged them all goodbye and as I got to Little E, he was crying "you just got here, you have to stay!" I responded to him and told him I'd be with him very soon and he needed to take care of mommy for me. He smiled at that and told me he could be a big boy and smile for his mommy all the time. I hugged and kissed him and then Carlisle picked him up and they all headed upstairs, leaving Bella and I together, alone.**_

_**I kissed the tears coming down her cheeks and told her we'd be together soon.**_

_**I gave her on last passion filled kiss and walked away, before she saw the tears forming in my eyes.**_

_**I looked out the window to see her sobbing and waving, turning around, I flipped open my phone and looked at my pictures of her and Little E, and wiped the memory of me leaving her crying as I went off to London, yet again.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**I can't believe he just proposed to me.**_

_**I was in a state of shock.**_

_**We had a wonderful evening in the 'Honeymoon' suite with the champagne and strawberries, it was perfect.**_

_**We made love for 2 hours, starting and stopping several times over the 2 hours, never fully reaching an orgasm until the end, it was perfect! He never lost contact with my body during that time. We had the most amazing orgasm together, we were both screaming each others name and then collapsed, it was beautiful.**_

_**And them all too soon, he was gone again.**_

_**I felt like a piece of me was torn away again, him running off to London and me standing there crying, but I knew he'd be coming back in 2 months, still it didn't comfort to me today.**_

_**I went back to the hotel room and collapsed in my bed, Alice and Rosalie were trying to get me to go shopping, with them, can I not have 5 minutes of peace?**_

_**I reluctantly agreed and they both squealed.**_

_**We spent the entire day shopping.**_

_**At the end of each store, Alice would hand them her business card and everything would be shipped back to the states.**_

_**We were finally finished and I grabbed Little E and we went to my room for an early bedtime.**_

_**I turned on cartoons on and we finally fell asleep.**_

_**I was in a deep sleep, when my phone started ringing, I found my phone a it was midnight. **_

"_**Hello?" I asked, aggravated.**_

"_**Bells? It me, Edward" he laughed.**_

"_**Hey sweetie, how was your flight?" I asked**_

"_**Miserable, I have this hole inside of me, like I left 2 people behind, this time." Edward sighed.**_

"_**Well, I wanted to make sure you were o.k., I have an early class, I just wanted to tell you I love and miss you both so much." Edward said.**_

"_**We love and miss you too, Edward." I smiled.**_

"_**Sweet dreams love and be safe." Edward replied.**_

"_**Always!" I answered.**_

_**And with that he hung up, I smiled and went back into a peaceful sleep.**_

_**We left for the States tomorrow, to get my life in a new order and figure out where we putting all his crap once he got here, for once Alice was right, I needed a bigger house.**_

_**I smiled and sat in the middle of my living room, shaking my head and laghing.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope you enjoy this one..**_

_**I'll update in a few… **_

_**Take Care!**_

_**Review… Review!!!**_

_****Stephainie owns all** **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Coming Home

EPOV

I was so excited to be landing in Port Angeles.

Bella didn't know I was coming home a few days early.

I was really excited, because I'd be home for the holidays and I'd be able to spend them all with my family.

Carlisle picked me up for the airport and told me he had a surprise for me.

We headed in the direction of home and even turned off onto our driveway, but it looked different, it must have been all those years away I thought to myself.

And then we hooked a left, that was new and then in the clearing, I saw a beautiful home with a bow on the front door.

I gasped and Carlisle chuckled at the sound.

"What is this?" I asked cautiously.

"This is you and your families new home. We had it built after you proposed to Bella, we know she'll love it, because this is the house we wanted to build for her and Little E, but she refused." Carlisle smiled.

"Dad, this is wonderful! What did I do to deserve wonderful parents like you?" I asked.

Carlisle just smiled and unlocked the door.

It was a beautiful art deco house, it was bright and open. Bella will love it.

We went through the entire house, the kitchen was every chef's dream, Bella will die when she see's this…

The guest rooms were simple, easily changed if there were any other additions. Little E's room was delightful, every child's dream. It had a separate area for playing, separated by a half way. It was blue and filled with any type of sport you could think of.

Esme had taken special note of Bella's style for our master suite, it was spa like in the bathroom, with the steam shower and the different shower heads on every side of the walls. A Jacuzzi tub a wonderful vanity area, 2 huge walk in closets, already filled with clothes (Alice knows) and then our bed it was a California king, poster bed with mosquito netting on the sides, pulled back with raffia, everything was neutral for the total relaxation. There was an office to the side, where I could work and not be too far away and the far side of the room, was a huge window and on each side, floor to ceiling bookshelves, with the sliding ladder things attached, so Bella could reach the top, if needed, filled with all of our favorites.

They also made one of the rooms into a media room, where we could have 'guy' time, if needed.

It had several video games systems, several reclining leather chairs, state of the art stereo system, that had intercom for the entire house and the cherry on top was the 3 ~75 inch screen T.V.'s in the room with surround sound (Emmett knew)…

I was beyond speechless, I couldn't say anything.

I sat down on the edge of our bed and started crying…

"Carlisle, how will I ever repay you for this? I mean, we'll have the money, that's not what I mean, all the wonderful things over the years, you've been the best parents anyone could ask for." I sobbed.

"Edward, son. There is no need to worry about repaying, this is for your benefit, just bless us with more loving grandchildren and you and Bella's love. That's all we ask for." Carlisle said.

BPOV

Just a few more days and Edward would be back.

I was jumping out of my skin.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed, Little E was down for a nap, so everything else was quiet, except for the soft sounds of piano coming from my stereo.

I flipped open my phone and there was a picture of Edward at my front door.

I quickly reached for the handle and jumped into his arms.

I kissed all over his face and then I saw Carlisle standing behind him and turn instant red.

"Hi Carlisle. How did you get him here early?" I asked.

He just smiled and winked at me.

"Where is Little E at?" Edward asked nervously.

"Relax, it's nap time, he's sleeping." I stated.

Edward smiled and laughed.

"Well Esme and I were hoping to have a little company tonight we're taking the kids to see Dora and Diego Live! We're going with Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, well thank you Carlisle." I smiled.

I welcomed them in, not even thinking about the fact that Edward had never seen my place.

"Come on, I'll show you his room." I smiled.

We walked to the second floor and into Little E's room, I quickly packed a bag with a few changes of clothes, plus Esme had clothes for him there. Edward picked him up and kissed his head, handing him over to Carlisle.

"Are you sure dad? I don't want to impose." Edward whispered.

"Yes, yes, were all set, gotta go, Esme will be waiting." And with that Carlisle left.

Edward and I were awkward for a few minutes and then he picked me up and carried me towards the bedroom, after I told him where it was.

"Bella Swan, you're going to be the death of me!" Edward smiled.

I continued to kiss him and make love to the most beautiful man the rest of the night,

We stayed in bed for a little while I snuggled into Edwards body and drenched myself in his smell.

It was so wonderful.

I was falling back asleep, when the doorbell rang and rang and rang.

I got up, pulling on my robe.

I went to answer the door, opening it, finding Jacob standing there, once I opened the door, he came busting through, "Where's Anthony?" he asked.

"Good Morning to you too." I snapped.

"He's with his grandparents, Jake why?" I asked.

"He's suppose be with Charlie this weekend, remember Bells?' Jacob spat at me,

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I was coming to get him for Charlie, he had to go to the station this morning, but wanted Anthony…" Jake stopped talking and glared ahead.

I turned and saw Edward, they were glaring at each other.

"Guys, stop. You're going to have to learn to get along for Ant… I mean Little E!" I said.

"Little E? What the hell is that?" Jake spat.

"It's short for Edward! Bella can't be calling for both of us at the same time, so Little E works!" Edward stated.

"Well, he's been called Anthony for 5 years, you can't change his name now!" Jake spat.

"BOYS!" I shouted.

"Damn it! I haven't even had coffee yet and you to are worried about my son's name!" I yelled, walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, he's my son too!" Edward snapped.

I stopped, "I'm sorry, I'm not use to sharing him yet, forgive me?" I smiled.

"Of course love." Edward kissed me.

Jake made fake gagging noises and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Jake." I smiled.

"Listen, can you see if Esme will bring Anthony back, Charlie had a new fishing pole for him and he's so excited about today." Jake asked.

"Yeah, Edward will you call your parents? Please." I asked.

He nodded his head and went upstairs to call his parents.

"So, when did _HE _get back?" Jake spat.

"Last night, he surprised me." I smiled.

"So, you 2 are back together? You just took him back after everything he put you through?" Jake asked with venom.

"Jake, he really didn't do anything, he went away to school, he didn't know I was pregnant, so if anything he should have not taken me back, I'm the one who kept his child from him!" I said sternly.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want him to hurt Anthony." Jake smiled.

"Oh Jake! They hit it off so good in London, I don't think that's possible." I smiled.

"So, is this going to limit my time with him? We all know he doesn't like me." Jake frowned.

"Jake, it's going to be different for a little while, Edward needs time to get to know his son, they've missed out on 5 years. But, you won't be pushed aside, I promise." I smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Um, Esme is on her way over with Little E. He'll be all dressed for fishing too, Esme said." Edward smiled.

"Jake can we talk?" Edward walked outside and smiled at me.

EPOV

I walked downstairs to see Jake and Bella in a heated conversation, not sure what it is, I walked in, clearing my throat.

"Hey." Jake was glaring at me.

We talked about Little E and Jake was pissing me off by calling him Anthony, everyone here did it, I guess I kind of blamed Bella, she couldn't speak my name, yet she names our child after me and then calls him by his middle name, that infuriated me. I keep trying to push it away, telling myself that's how she dealt with this obviously she was doing something right, he was smart, bright, funny and talented.

Jake was impatient for Little E to get home, I informed him that he was on his way.

"Jake can we talk?" I asked him, motioning to the front porch.

Jake followed me out and sat in one of the chairs.

"What do you need to talk about Cullen?" Jake spat.

"Look, if you want to spend time with _MY son, you will try and act civil towards me and I will give you the same respect! I know you've been here for Bella and Little E and I appreciate that. I don't want to take anyone's time away from him, I know you've all been a great support system for them and for that I am grateful. He has the best group of Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents that a kid can ask for, everyone's talents showing in him, he soaks up everything. When we were in London, I had taken him to the park, for just father and son time and he told me how you taught him to track things and how you and Billy and Charlie taught him to fish, even to clean the fish! I am so amazed and grateful, to say the least. I want you to be a part of his life, really Jake, I'm not going to change that, but please be respectful of our wants and needs for him, like his name, we're going with Little E., I understand if you want to continue with Anthony and I will respect that wish, since he is use to it and lastly, I want you to know, that I don't plan on walking away from either one of them again. I asked Bella to marry me and we will be doing so in a few short months._

_I want us and need us to get along, do you understand Jake? Little E's happiness is all that matters." I sighed._

_Jake held out his hand for me to shake and when I did, he pulled me close and clapped me on the back. _

" _I would do anything for these 2, so your wishes will be followed and I appreciate you letting me still call him Anthony, I don't think the entire Rez would be able to stop, not to mention Kelsi, she loves dragging it out when she's upset with him. She is so Rosalie's daughter." Jake chuckled._

_We talked for a few more minutes until Esme's Audi pulled into the driveway._

_She opened the back door and out running came Little E, he ran to Jake first, hugging his leg and then he spotted me and he smiled a familiar crooked smile and ran into my arms, hugging me._

"_You came back, just like you promised, you're here! Mommy will be so happy, she won't cry anymore!" Little E said._

_Esme had made her way inside with all of his things._

_Jake and I followed, Bella walked out of the kitchen and thanked Esme for taking him last night and of course, being a grandmother had no problem with that and told Bella anytime, she didn't get him enough._

_Little E jumped out of my arms and ran over to hug his grandmother, thanking her for taking him out last night as well. She picked him up and hugged him and kissed his forehead. Esme said her goodbyes and left._

_Jake made sure he had everything for Little E and got him ready to go see Grumpa Charlie as he called him._

_He gave Bella and I hugs and kisses and told us he'd be back later._

_We told Jake to call us when they got there and he said they would._

_We stood on the from porch, waving goodbye as our little precious went off to fish._

_Edward smiled at me and told me we need to shower and change, he had a surprise for me._

_We had a quick round of shower sex, because I couldn't keep my hands off of Edward and then got dressed for my surprise._

_All of a sudden my phone was ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket and I knew everything was ready, I asked Bella if she trusted me and she said with her life, so I put on a blindfold and Bella responded with 'kinky' and I chuckled._

_We got in my car and I drove the total opposite way, making sure she didn't figure out where we were going._

_When we pulled up, I saw Alice bouncing everywhere, I shot her a dirty look, Jasper grabbed her shoulder and motioned for her to stop, I swear she was going to give the baby, shakin' baby syndrome._

_I walked over to Bella and her legs were hesitant and I was telling her it was O.K. and I was taking her blindfold off._

_I looked at Esme and Carlisle they were smiling from ear to ear._

_I positioned Bella in front of the house, Alice and Rosalie had signs up that said Congratulations and Welcome Home._

_I undid her blindfold and she gasped._

"_What is this place?" Alice came running up to her and said 'your new home silly'._

_Bella started crying and I turned her to face my parents, as I whispered in her ear "This is our wedding present from them. They knew it would be perfect for us." I kissed her behind her ear and she shivered._

_She ran up to Esme and Carlisle and hugged them._

"_Thank you, Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, for us. You to are the best" Bella said still gripping Esme._

_She ran back over to me and jumped into my arms "I'm the luckiest woman in the world! I have everything I could ever want now." She kissed my neck and I carried her inside to show her around._

_We took the tour with everyone else as well and Alice beamed at the job she had done._

_Bella's phone started to ring. "Hello dad, what's up?"_

"_Oh, O.k., well um bring him home, we'll be there in a few. Love you to dad." she hung up._

"_We need to go, sorry everyone, that was my dad and Little E has a fever, Edward, he's never, ever been sick, not even a cold, I'm really worried." Bella was defiantly shaken, "Bella, it's o.k., have you forgotten I'm a Dr. and so is Carlisle, you'll come to right Carlisle?" I asked._

"_Of course, Esme and I will run up to the house and get my bag and meet you there. Everything will be fine Bella, it's just a cold, you didn't think he'd stay healthy forever did you?" Carlisle chuckled and Bella gave a small smile._

_We drove back to the house and Bella was a nervous wreck. _

_I guess she really was worried, I held her hand rubbed small circles on her hand to reassure her that everything would be o.k._

_We arrived at the house and she went upstairs to his room and got his bed ready, closing the curtains and putting on soft music._

_I came upstairs and Charlie was behind me carrying up Little E, who was fast asleep and burning with fever._

_We undressed him and put him in boxers and a t-shirt, to keep him cool. I got a wet cloth and laid it on his forehead, trying to being the fever down. Carlisle got there and began taking blood samples, worry spread across his face._

_He looked at me and motioned for me to walk outside the room._

"_Edward, I think it's just the flu, but it came on without any symptoms, so I want to be sure. Let's not worry Bella o.k., she's clearly stressed over this." Carlisle said._

"_No problem dad. Thanks." I replied._

_He called for Esme, they were going to the hospital to run the tests himself._

_I went in and sat with Bella, Charlie kissed her forehead and shook my hand, I offered to walk him out and he shook his head, telling me to stay with Bella and call him with any updates._

_Bella and I sat there for a few hours, just holding each other while we watched Little E sleep._

_A/N:_

_I know I'm leaving it a little of a cliffhanger, but it will be well worth it._

_Please read and review…_

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_**Stephanie owns all**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Why Now?

EPOV

I paced nervously across the room, Little E's fever was climbing higher.

I waited for Carlisle to call and give me the blood results, they were taking forever.

Bella fell asleep next to Little E, she was worn out from worry.

Finally, my phone rang and it was Carlisle, he told me to come downstairs to talk.

"Edward, Little E's white blood cells are extremely low. I can't believe he hasn't been sick before this.

They are right in line with Leukemia. I'm not sure what it is yet, so don't let on to Bella, let's keep an eye on Little E for the next few days and see what happens. O.K. If it gets worse, we'll bring him in to have all the proper tests run." Carlisle gave my shoulder a squeeze and I felt tears in my eyes. "Edward, you have to be strong, don't lose it, without all the information, you're a doctor now and know that you have to have all the facts before you can proceed." Carlisle gave me a hug and told me to be strong and call him if we needed him.

I locked the door behind him and went back to Little E's room. I looked at all the pictures of him and Bella and the rest of our family, he can't be sick I thought to myself, there's no pictures of him and I and we haven't even really bonded and now with him being sick, Bella isn't going to leave his side and I'll never get to bond with him. My mind was racing when I felt a tug on my pants, "Daddy, I'm hungry, can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Little E was bright eyed and awake. I motioned for him to be quiet because mommy was sleeping and he put his finger over his lips to signal quiet. I smiled and picked him up and carried him downstairs.

We were eating our 2nd p.b.&j sandwiches with milk, when I heard Bella scream.

I took off upstairs and she was frantically looking around for something.

"Bells, what's wrong baby? Did you lose something?" Her bewilder look, was kind of funny.

"Where is Little E? Did you see where he went?" Bella's eyes were 10x's bigger than usual.

I chuckled and she frowned at me "I don't see any humor in the Edward!"

"Sorry, Little E is downstairs in the kitchen, he's eating lunch, he's o.k." I smiled.

She walked past me and punched me in the arm, frowning at me again.

We walked into the kitchen and I picked her up and placed her on the stool next to Little E.

"Hi mom, love your hair!" Little E smiled.

Bella frowned and mumbled 'thanks'.

Little E and I stated laughing and I handed Bella a sandwich, she was still frowning and just ate her sandwich.

"Momma are you mad at me?" Little E asked.

I saw Bella's face change.

"No baby, mommy isn't mad at you, I was worried that you'd gotten outside or hurt and daddy was laughing at mommy for being so worried, when he knew right where you were. I could never be mad at you baby." Bella smiled and messed up his hair.

BPOV

My heart sank when my baby asked if I was mad at him.

How could I be mad at my little angel, my sunshine, my constant.

"Little E, how are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Tired and achy, but good, I want to play video games with you dad." He smiled at Edward and you could see his heart jump, he smiled his crooked smile, as did Little E and they walked hand and hand into Little E's room and plopped down in the beanbags.

I went downstairs and busied myself with cleaning, the phone rang "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, how is Anthony? Your dad said her got sick, he's never sick." it was Jake and he was worried too.

"He's doing better, he said he's tired and achy, so I guess it is the flu." I sighed.

"Well, give him my love and if you need anything, call me. O.K." Jake urged.

"Yes Jake, I always do." I giggled.

I hung up the phone and then heard "BELLA, BELLA, call Carlisle quick!" it was Edward, yelling for me to call his dad.

I picked up the phone and ran upstairs while the phone was ringing.

I stopped at the bedroom door and Little E had a bloody nose and was crying.

Edward was covered in blood and I dropped the phone and ran to my baby.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I screamed.

"I don't know, we were playing the game, he sneezed and whoosh, all this blood came out, not get on the damn phone and get my father!" Edward yelled at me.

I picked up the phone and it was dead, all of a sudden Edwards cell was going off. "Bella, it's in my pocket, get it, it's my dad (Dr./Dr. from the Thompson Twins and 80's group was his ring tone).

"Hello? Carlisle. Yeah, I was trying to call your home phone, yeah, it's Little E, he's got a bloody nose, yeah, still, O.K., meet you there." I snapped the phone shut.

Let's go, we need to take Little E to the ER, your dad is on his way there." I said numbly to Edward.

He got up carrying Little E and I grabbed the keys and a towel for Edward.

We drove in silence to the hospital, he sat in back with Little e, whispering in his ear and kissing his head, my baby was pale and his eyes were glassy.

I pulled up in front of the ER and Carlisle was waiting there, he opened the door and tried to take Little E from Edward, but he kind of growled and refused, he easily got out and him and Carlisle ran inside, Esme was waiting for me, after I parked the car. I just slowly walked towards her, I was in a daze, not really knowing what was going on. I know that they were keeping something from me, but what.

We walked in and Esme sat me down in the waiting room, I tried to struggle away from her, I wanted to see my boy, but she said I didn't need to see him in there with all the tubes and needles in him.

I put my head on her shoulder and cried, she just kept rubbing my back.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, Edward is kissing my cheek and waking me to go see Little E. I stood up and the waiting area was full. Everyone was there, my family and his. Something was wrong and I still didn't know, I'm guessing everyone else did.

"Bella, let's go see our boy, he's been asking for you." Edward smiled, but not reaching his eyes.

We walked into the room and he was sleeping, I grab his hand and stroked it.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair, I knew he had something to tell me.

We walked to the other side of the room and he began, "Bella, we've tested Little E for everything under the sun and all signs point to cancer." I fell to my knees when he said cancer. It was a dirty word, I didn't want to hear anymore. "We have to run more tests, but it looks like Leukemia and he'll be fine, there's a 90% chance he'll be fine, after chemo treatments and maybe a bone marrow transplant, we won't know until all the tests are done and come back, maybe for 2 to 3 weeks." Edward was rubbing my back and trying to comfort me. I just cried.

He picked me up and pulled me onto his lap and we sat by Little E's bed all night.

"Edward, are we going to be o.k.? Is Little E really going to be o.k.?" I pressed.

"Bells, we've gone through so much, that I'm sure this will be a walk in the park. You do know that if Little E does have cancer, that he'll have to be home schooled, right? We won't be able to risk his immune system for a while." Edward sighed.

"That's o.k., I won't mind and you know that Esme will gladly help out. Maybe Emmett and Rosalie will keep Kelsi home as well and they can be schooled together. That would make them both happy, they are very close, you know." I smiled, feeling a little better about the situation.

We held each other and Edward whispered loving things in my ear all night, we giggle and kissed and snuggled, until we feel asleep.

"Mommy" a frail little voice spoke and I fell off Edward, onto the floor.

"E, oh my, you gave mommy such a fright, how are you baby." I smiled with tears coming out of my eyes.

Edward sat up and stretched, pulling me back onto his lap.

"Hey sport, how are you feeling?" Edward said.

"Daddy, you're here!!!" he reached out for Edward to hold him.

"Sorry, sport, you've got all those wires and things on you, I can't pick you up right now, but I will soon, O.K., we'll ask Nonno (Italian for grandpa) Carlisle when he comes in." Edward smiled.

"O.K. daddy" Little E smiled.

We sat with him and talked for a little while, until Carlisle came in to do his check up and he had a cancer specialist with him as well.

They asked if we would leave them to do some tests and exam Little E.

Edward said we'd go get some breakfast, since we hadn't eaten at all yesterday.

We walked into the waiting room and everyone was back, looking more rested than us, that's for sure.

"Hey, anyone interested in eating? They're going to be a while, so we're getting breakfast." Edward said.

A chorus of 'yeahs' came from the waiting area.

Alice handed me a bag and informed us it had a change of clothes and stuff to freshen up with.

We thanked her and all headed down to the cafeteria.

We put a bunch of tables together and Edward and I sat in the middle and explained everything that was going on. Alice and Rose both started crying.

"Guys, it's going to be o.k. they've got lots of things that can help him now, he'll be fine, but we've got a question to ask you Rose and Emmett. If all this is true and E has cancer, he'll have to go for chemo and he won't be ale to attend kindergarten, he'll have to be home schooled, so if that's the case, we're hoping that you'd keep Kelsi with him and I will home school them, with Esme and will help as well. They're so close, I'd hate for them not to go through this without each other. What do you say?" I asked nervously.

"YES!" They said in unison.

I smiled and jumped up, hugging them both so tight and crying, yet again.

We all finished our breakfast and Jasper and Alice headed home as well as Jake, Charlie, Billy and Esme.

Rose and Emmett were staying because they had an appointment in 45 minutes for her check up.

EPOV

Bella sat with Emmett and Rosalie for a few minutes, while I went to check on my dad and son.

I walked in and Carlisle was sitting next to his bed, and they were talking.

"Daddy, Nonno told me that I was going to have to have a lot of tests, but not to worry, because these aren't tests I can pass or fail, they just tell him if I'm getting better." Little E spoke softly.

"I know, I have seen those tests and you'll do just fine." I smiled at my son.

"Edward, we'll have to move him to a special room and get his immune system up, Bella and you will be the only ones allowed in for a while, but you'll have to wear protective clothing, so he doesn't get sick." Carlisle said.

"That's fine dad, we can handle that." I smiled.

"I'll stay with him for the next 48 hours, you and Bella won't be able to see him for that long, he has to have his medicine and it'll have to be in his system before you can come see him and if either of you is the slightest bit sick, you can not come in! It is vital! Do you understand Edward?" I shook my head yes.

"Edward you also need to talk to Dr. Morgan and get put on a rotation as well, you can't forget your 1st priority, providing for your family. Also, we've got moving people coming to pack Bella's house and get you moved into the new one, you guys need a fresh start. Please let Bella know." Carlisle asked.

"Will do dad. I'll talk to Dr. Morgan Monday morning. Thanks." I said.

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Everything will work out fine. You'll see. You and Bella deserve a Happy Ever After. Tell Bella to come in now, we've got to start his medicine in an hour." Carlisle said.

Bella came in and we filled her in on what's happening. She seemed happier and less stressed than before.

She agreed with the terms and agreed that I needed to get to work as well, so at least one of us will be here at all times.

We agreed to go home and get some rest and pack a few things ourselves, Bella wanted to pack up Little E's room herself, so we started on that, I looked over to see her crying as she held his favorite teddy bear.

"Everything is going to work out, right Edward? We're still going to go through with the wedding as well, as soon as he's well enough to be around people, right?" Bella questioned.

I scooped her up and carried her into our room and we made such passionate love, that I thought my heart my burst, because I love this woman so much.

"Bella, I love you so much, I just can't express it. Everything is going to be fine and we're going to have lots of children running around our home. And we'll love them all equally." I stated.

We fell asleep until our phone rang around noon.

"Bella are you and Edward sitting down?" It was Carlisle.

A/N:

Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger…

Please Read and Review…

Sorry it took longer than I thought to get this chapter up, but I got hurt and was in the ER this weekend…

Please forgive me!!!

**I OWN NOTHING**STEPHANIE OWNS ALL**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 _

_Hope_

_EPOV_

_All I heard my dad ask was 'are you sitting down', I put him on speaker phone and pulled Bella closer._

"_Yeah dad, we're sitting, what's up?" I asked._

"_Well, it looks like Little E is in the very beginning, we should be able to get him stable and home in a few weeks, but he'll need lots of harsh and strong treatment at once, that way he can be in remission sooner and we shouldn't have to do anything to painful. Hopefully he'll be back to himself by the holidays!" Carlisle said._

_Bella and I hugged each other and cried, "Thanks dad, call us if there's anything else, Bella and I going to sleep for a while." I said and then snapped my phone shut and put it on the night stand._

_I woke up and it was dark outside. I looked at the alarm clock and it read 8:30, we'd slept for about 4 hours._

_I went into the kitchen and started making dinner._

_About 20 minutes later, Bella came out an wrapped her arms around me._

"_I love you Dr. Cullen!" Bella kissed my neck._

"_I love you Bella Swan!" I kissed her back._

"_I hope you're hungry, go have a seat." I instructed her._

_I brought our plates over and she smiled, it was her favorite, salmon in teriyaki sauce, with Asian vegetables and fried rice. I poured us wine and we enjoyed a nice relaxing dinner._

_After dinner, we cleaned up quickly and sat on the couch and watch mindless T.V. for a few hours, then around midnight, we were both yawning and I picked up Bella and carried her to bed._

_BPOV_

_I was so excited to hear Carlisle tell me that my baby was going to be o.k._

_I knew he wouldn't be the same for a while, that he'd have to endure all kinds of painful treatments, but if it means he has a shot of living, then we'll be there, of course._

_I was so relaxed after that news, that I fell asleep last night and actually slept._

_That's why I'm making breakfast, I'd already finished packing as much of Little E's room as possible, the movers would have to do the rest._

_I felt two wonderful arms snake around my stomach and the most wonderful mouth in the world kiss my shoulder and neck, before turning me around and giving me the most wonderful kiss in the world._

"_Good Morning Ms. Swan! Sleep well I see." Edward said kissing me again._

"_Why yes I did Dr. Cullen" I kissed him back._

"_Now, stop this or I'll burn the eggs, get the juice poured, please!" and I swatted him away._

_We had a wonderful breakfast, Edward called his dad to check in and he said so far Little E was responding to the first round of medicine, the next would be a little worse, it would actually have the radiation in it and it took 3 days to give it, 3 long and painful days, that I couldn't be there for my baby, but I took comfort in knowing that Carlisle was. He'd taken up residence in the Dr.'s lounge, Esme bringing him food and clean clothes, he wasn't leaving his side, I was so grateful._

_It was the 3__rd day of the second round of treatment and also moving day, we'd called to checkup on everything before we started the move and Carlisle sounded stressed out._

"_What's happening that you're not telling us!" Edward demanded._

"_Nothing son, it's this round of treatment, he's getting weak from it, which is normal, but he's not eating, because he throws everything up, we're going to have to try IV feeding, if that doesn't work them maybe a feeding tube, but that is last resort." Carlisle snapped._

"_Carlisle, thank you so much, I greatly appreciate everything you're doing, living at the hospital and all, when this is all over, I'm sending you and Esme somewhere special for a week." I smiled into the phone._

"_Bells, that's not necessary, that's what doctors do." Carlisle protested._

"_NO they don't move into the hospital and put there lives on hold for weeks, to help their grandson get better, this is a special case and I appreciate it greatly, besides, we owe you so much more than that." I said to Carlisle._

"_I guess I'm not winning this argument am I?" Carlisle said._

"_Nope" I said popping the 'p'._

_Just then his beeper went off, "gotta go, call you kids later, love you!" he shouted has he snapped his phone shut._

_The movers came and got everything packed, my house was buzzing with activity, there were well over 30 me in there packing my stuff and loading it up._

"_Edward, what if Little E is scared in our new home? He's only ever know this place." I frowned._

"_He'll do fine, I'm sure he'll love the way you and Alice finished off, any child would be crazy not to." Edward smiled and kissed my head._

_1 month later_

_BPOV_

_I can't believe I actually get to see my son today, it's been a month!_

_I mean we've been to the hospital and waved at him through the window and talked to him on the phone and through the speaker, but it wasn't the same, I was going to touch him again! Even if gloves are on. I was just grateful to have my little boy!_

_Edward and I dressed in our special clothes, in the clean room and I ran into the room when I was finished, nearly tripping of course, Little E giggled._

"_Momma, you're so silly!" he giggled at me._

"_Baby, I missed you so much! How are you feeling?" I asked holding his hand._

_Just then Carlisle walked in. "Hey kids, how are you 2 doing?" he asked._

"_Better now that we're hear with our son." Edward replied._

"_You'll see he's lost his hair, but it'll grow back, he's doing really well and he's eating on his own now, I'm confident, he'll be home by Thanksgiving and he should be well enough to have the entire family around." Carlisle smiled._

"_Oh my! Are you sure?" I asked._

_He nodded his head 'yes'._

_I jumped up and gave him a squeeze!_

_We talked with Little E and told him how much Waffles missed him, but daddy played with him all the time and he always slept on his bed, we told him how much Kelsi missed him and he knew, she'd been drawing pictures for him and they were all over the walls. Too soon, it was time to go, I just wanted to scoop him up and take him with me, but I settled for a big hug and blown kisses._

"_Mommy will be back in 2 days sweetie, I love you!" I blew another kiss and walked out._

_As soon as I was in the clean room, I stripped and started to get redressed,_

_Edward walked up to me, he's stayed behind to talk to his dad._

"_Carlisle said that if everything was good with Little E, we could do a quick ceremony in January with just family and close friends, as long as none of them has a cold or anything. Wouldn't a News Years Eve wedding be fantastic! We'd start the New Year off right! Please say yes!!!" Edward smiled._

_I smiled back at him and kissed him and shook my head yes, it would be lovely. Now to tell Alice, small! No more than 20 people, that would be perfect._

_I called Alice later that night, Edward was at work, the beginning of his 72 hour rotation, God how I hated these long rotations! I hated being by myself… Alice was so excited, she frowned at the 20 people, but understood and said we'd have a bigger party later. I agreed to that. I told her simple, I wanted everything white and black, that's it, twinkle lights and candles for decorations. She asked if she could throw in a little red, to make it more classic, I said yes, so she was going with red roses. We'd start looking for my dress next week._

_EPOV_

_I couldn't believe in a few short moths that I'd have Bella as all mine! She'd finally after all these years, be Mrs. Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, God I loved the sound of that, I sounded like a middle school child._

_I hated these long rotations, I didn't like leaving Bella for this long, but I was also grateful, because in my down time, I snuck up to see Little E. tonight, he was actually sitting up in his bed, playing a DS, Carlisle informed me that Esme had went with Emmett and Kelsi and bought it for him, he said his mood had improved greatly after that, it was the first time someone else besides Bella and I had to visit him, Kelsi was so excited, Carlisle had said. But, they had to pull her out, she was crying when she had to leave, they were so close, they completed each other._

_I sat and talked with him and showed him pictures of his room, waiting for him and a picture of Waffles sitting on his bed._

_He was so excited, his color was back and Carlisle said his counts were up and he should be able to move to a regular room soon, that's when I pulled my dad aside, as my shift was ending to talk to him about something different._

"_Dad, wouldn't it be ever cleaner, in our own home, he could be in his bed, with Bella and I and we could hire nurses to tend to him 24/7, plus you'd be there as well as me and he could be in his room. What do you say." I asked._

_Carlisle pinched his nose and thought for a few moments. "O.K., but we'll have to move certain medical equipment for him there and you need to talk to Bella and make sure she's up for this, it'll be a lot of work." my dad replied._

"_Dad, Bella is so ready for this, she's been driving her employees crazy at the shop, everything is running smoothly and yet she still stresses. Angela is a heck of a cake maker, hell, she's making our wedding cake, so she's gotta be good, Bella is just bored and needs something to do." I explained._

_My dad nodded and I hugged his neck. "Thanks dad! And I'd like you to pick your team, your most trusted people for Little E." he nodded and left to finish his rounds._

_I got home that night and told Bella the good news, she started screaming and jumping up and down, she was so happy!!!_

_We had great sex for the first time in weeks, all our troubles seemed to be melting away, I was so grateful._

_I held her and kissed her and whispered all my love to her._

_Life was great!_

_A/N:_

_I hope you liked that chapter, I just had to get it out while it was in my brain…_

_Enjoy!!!_

_Review!!!_

_**I own nothing**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Welcome Home

BPOV

Finally, the last of the horrible medical stuff had been loaded into Little E's room.

Carlisle had hired his most trusted staff to stay with us.

They'd pull 72 hour shifts each. In their down time, they'd sleep in the guest room across the hall from Little E.

I'd be able to help out to an extent, but I was just happy to finally have my baby back home.

Finally the big day.

I was so nervous, it was like I'd just given birth and was bringing him home for the first time.

In a sense this was his first time in our new home.

Edward brought him home, after his shift, they both looked so tired.

I helped Little E into bed and kissed and hugged him for the first time with no barriers, it was fantastic.

Carlisle agreed that Waffles could stay in the room, as long as I kept him bathed, no problem, he was washed once a week.

When Little E sat in bed, I brought Waffles in and he slowly made his way over, once Little E said his name, the dog jumped on his bed and he giggled, hugging Waffles.

I left the room, for the nurses to finish hooking him up and to grab a snack for him.

I went downstairs to see Edward chopping up fruit.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked casually.

"Getting my beautiful fiance' and son an afternoon snack." he smiled.

I poured juice for all of us and Edward placed the drinks and fruit on a tray and carried it upstairs.

We sat with Little E for a couple of hours, talking and finding out how he liked this.

He was already wanting to have a welcome home party, but I told him we'd almost have to wait a while for that one….

EPOV

I couldn't believe today I was bringing my son home.

Bella let me bring him, she knew this is hard for me, but it's one experience, I wasn't there to bring him home the first time.

We arrived home and Bella helped me take him to his room, to an awaiting Waffles, we left for the nurses to do their things and we went to make a snack.

We waited for a few minutes to make sure they were done with Little E.

We walked into his room and he was fast asleep with Waffles at his feet.

We kissed his head and ducked out of the room quietly.

We went to our room, turned on the state of the art monitor with video and sound, to be able to keep an eye on our precious son,.

"I'm so glad he's home." Bella said.

"I think I can finally relax. He's going to be o.k., isn't he…" Bella sighed.

"Yeah, I think so." I kissed Bella's forehead.

Then I kissed down Bella's neck and well, that was the end of all conversation.

We fell asleep in each others arms, until the screaming started.

Bella jumped out of the bed, throwing on her p.j.'s and making me fall onto the floor, not realizing what was happening, she was upstairs and in the room, before I had time to register what had happened.

Bella ran into Little E's room with the nurse trying to comfort him, but the screams still came, Bella shoved her out of the way, making her fall on her ass, screaming at her to get away from her son, "Baby, what's wrong? Tell mommy." she soothed him with sweet kisses all over his face and head.

"Mommy, I dreamed I wasn't at home and I was back in the hospital, not able to touch you or daddy or Waffles." he had tears running down his face.

I was there now and holding Bella, while she held our son.

"Baby, don't worry, we're here and not going anywhere, O.K." Bella kissed his head.

He smiled and yawned, telling us he wanted to go back to sleep.

We kissed him and told him we'd be in our room if he needed us, just to say our names and we'd be there, he smiled and snuggled into his bed, with Waffles at his feet.

I looked at Bella and told her she needed to apologize to the nurse, so she crossed the hallway and knocked on her door.

She told Bella to come in, I stood in the doorway and she had a frightened look on her face.

"Jackie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shove you like that, it's just I haven't been without my son ever, until all this happened and I couldn't be with him through the worst of this and now that he's home, when I heard his screams, I saw red and I was panicking. I an so very sorry, I won't let it happen again, I was just so scared." Bella told her.

"Mrs. Cullen, it is completely O.K." she started.

"Oh, it's Ms. Swan still, Edward and I haven't married yet, we're waiting for Little E to get better." Bella smiled at her.

"Well, Ms. Swan, no matter it's fine, I think I'd react the same way. I don't have children yet, but I know I'd feel that same since of possession. Think no more of it." she hugged Bella and I walked in and thanked her, "No problems Dr. Cullen" she smiled.

With that, I carried Bella downstairs, she was completely wiped out.

The next morning, Bella was still sleeping, so I called Rose and asked if her and Kelsi would like to come over to visit, while I went to work, letting her know what happened last night and how anxious Bella had been, she agreed and they would be over around 10a.m.

I went to kiss Bella before I left and she was clammy and pale.

She stirred before I left and I asked her if she was O.K., she smiled and shook her head, yes. I told her that Rose and Kelsi were coming over today and she was happy with that, I also let her know I checked in on Little E and he was having his first treatment of the morning.

We kissed again before I left for work. "See you tonight Dr. Cullen." she smiled seductively at me.

I groaned and blew her a kiss before leaving.

BPOV

I slept like shit last night after Little E's outburst, I couldn't fall into a deep sleep, even as Edward held me and sang me to sleep, then to wake up this morning feeling like shit, uugghh, now to get ready fro company and I knew Edward was just looking out for me, but I wanted Little E's first full day to be with me, I know that greedy, but I hadn't had him all to myself in a while, even though he was going to enjoy Kelsi being here.

I showered and dressed for the day, putting on my jeans, they were tight, so I knew I was getting bloated and that's why I felt like shit, I was getting ready to start my period, I groaned and went to grab a pair of relaxed fit jeans instead if the skinny ones I was trying to put on and then I grabbed a brown ¾ sleeve v-neck sweater to wear and my brown and pink converse.

I walked into Little E's room and the nurse asked if I'd like to see how to give him a shower.

I nodded and we walked into his bathroom, it wasn't much different than a normal shower, with the exception that there were caps to put on the ends of the little ports sticking out of his hand and that I had to be careful not to get him too hot in the shower, other than that, it was easy.

I was glad he didn't have to be hooked up to the machines 24/7 so he and Kelsi would be able to come downstairs and play, granted inside, but at least a different scenario if Little E wanted to leave his room.

I dressed him in a pair of black basketball shorts and a team jersey Edward had gotten him and just let him wear his socks in the house. He also wanted one of Edward beenies for his head, so I found his black one for Little E to wear.

A little after 10, the bell rand and it was Kelsi and Rose, Kelsi squealed and ear piercing noise, that I was surprised didn't shatter my glass wall… Her and Little E hugged for ages and then held hands and ran upstairs, I turned on the monitor in the living room and grabbed Rose and I a cup of coffee and a plate of pastries.

"Bells, you look like shit!" Rose exclaimed as we sat back to talk.

"Thanks for just being so blunt!" I scolded teasingly.

"Well, with everything you've been through, I'm surprised you didn't have a nervous breakdown." Rose replied.

"You and me both and if I didn't have Edward, I don't know what I would have done. He's been a saint." I replied.

"So when is the big day?" Rose asked.

"Well, we've got to wait to make sure Little E is going to be fine and then we need to plan it." I smiled weakly.

"Look, let Alice, Esme and I plan it, I know that would make them more than happy and I know you've got your plate full right now, so this would help out, all you'd have to do is tell colors and find a dress." Rose begged.

I couldn't say no to that, it was to good to pass up.

I told her yes and she squealed.

We called Esme and Alice and let them know what was going on and they were all coming over tomorrow to plan everything, now I just had to break it to Edward.

Rose and Kelsi stayed for about 5 hours, we had to peel Kelsi away from Little E, but it was time for his treatment and then a nap, before dinner, so she understood and was happy she'd be back tomorrow.

Edward called about 6 and said there was an accident and he'd have to stay and help and the road was closed to the hospital for at least 2 more hours, so it made sense.

I sighed, but understood, so I made a quick dinner for Little E and I and went to wake him.

The nurse unplugged everything and I carried him downstairs to eat.

We talked about his play date with Kelsi and how she kept talking about Barbie's and she was bringing some to play with tomorrow, he shuddered at the thought of playing with dolls.

Edward came home the next morning and woke me, I let him know of what was going on today, he smiled and said he would sleep upstairs in the music room on the futon, so he didn't here us and the music room was sound proof, so the kids playing wouldn't bother him either.

He was fine with anything I wanted for the wedding, as long as he got a say so in the cake and music.

I made a deal with him and he took his shower and escaped before the ladies got there.

Kelsi gave me a hug and ran up to Little E's room with her box of Barbie's, we all giggled as we heard Little E groan over the monitor. "Well, he comes by that naturally doesn't he?" Alice joked.

I stuck my tongue out at her and we proceeded to the kitchen.

We worked all day and had my dress and everything picked out.

Esme insisted in having it at their house, of course.

It would be very romantic, at twilight with hundreds of twinkle lights and candles and Edward wanted to have a Big Band, so I told Alice she was to get with him for auditions and that we were going to pick the cake ourselves, that only left their dresses… we decided on simple black for both, as I wanted this to be just simple black and white. It was elegant, just like Edward, which they all laughed at.

We had a great time planning and chatting the afternoon away, around 3 p.m., a very sexy and shirtless and sex haired, Edward came wandering into the kitchen, half asleep.

"Hey sexy" Rose said in a sultry voice and Edward gasped, turned red and walked out of the kitchen, because of course just waking up, he had a hard-on and was rubbing himself when he walked in.

We all giggled and Esme was shaking her head. "I'll be right back ladies, let me take my sweetie some coffee, I know that's what he wants.

I poured a cup for him and walked to our bedroom, where he was on his back with his hands over his eyes.

"Why didn't you say something Bells, they all saw me rubbing my junk, even my mom!" he whined.

"I'm sure they've seen it before dear, you just have grown up so now it's embarrassing, which I'm grateful for." I leaned over and kissed him and told him his coffee was beside the bed.

I walked back to the kitchen and everyone was packing up.

"We'll do this again next week and I'll show you my plans and I'll get with Edward on auditioning those bands, as well." Alice said.

We called for Little E and Kelsi, they whined, but I told then in a couple of weeks, we'd be seeing Kelsi everyday, they were both excited over that.

A/N:

Check out my profile for the dresses and such, some are up now, others will be up later, keep checking…

Read and Review!!! Reviews are like chocolate cream pie!!! SOOOOO Yummy!!!

**Stephanie owns all**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Looking Up

BPOV

It's been 3 months and Little E is in remission.

Carlisle has granted us permission to finally take him out in public.

We decided on the zoo.

Emmett and Rose along with Kelsi joined us.

We were so excited to be getting out of the house, especially Little E, he's been cooped up for so long.

We all piled into Emmett's SUV and set off for the zoo.

When we arrived, Edward and Emmett put the kids on their shoulders and we proceeded to walk around, the kids had a blast, got to play with the goats and ducks and had their pictures taken with snakes, turtles and a baby alligator.

We had so much fun.

It was lunchtime and we made our way to the snack bar and ordered hotdogs and fries for everyone.

We ate and laughed, the kids went to the play area and played, while we sat and relaxed, the men kept up with the kids.

Rose and I talked for quite a while and about 45 minutes later, everyone was ready to go.

We piled into the SUV and headed home, we invited Em and Rose to stay for pizza and they agreed, Rose and I gave the kids a bath and put the kids in their pajama's (we kept clothes there for Kelsi), we sat around and talked, while eating pizza and watching Lion King.

Around 9p.m., Edwards beeped went off, there was an emergency at the hospital and he had to go.

He kissed Little E and me and said he'd see us whenever.

Rose and Emmett left soon after and Little E and I snuggled in Edward and I bed. Falling fast asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing off the hook, I groaned and answered it, looking at the clock.

"Bells, you awake?" Edward was excited.

"Um, yeah sure. It's 4 a.m., I'm always awake now!" I growled sarcastically.

"Sorry honey I forget what time it is. But I've got great news!" Edward was screaming like Alice.

I groaned and got out of bed, walking to the kitchen.

"O.K., I'm awake, what is it? And it better be good!" I growled.

"We're going to Ireland!" he shouted.

"What? What the hell? Did you like get lack of oxygen or something tonight?" I growled again.

"No love, Carlisle got it cleared, the entire family, including your parents are going to Ireland and we're getting married!!!" he was shouting.

"What? Wait…How?" I asked, clearly thinking I was sleeping still.

"2 weeks love, we'll be married in 2 weeks!!!" he yelled.

"WOW! Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!, SHIT! My beeper sweetheart, I've gotta run, I'll be home around 8a.m., get some rest! Love you!" he shouted and then nothing.

I was so excited, I couldn't go to sleep after that!

I called Alice and Rose, we were all screaming and yelling, I could hear Jasper and Emmett cursing Edward and me.

Alice said we'd go shopping for our dresses tomorrow.

I agreed and hung up to try and get a few hours of sleep.

I crawled back in bed with my son and fell fast asleep, until I awoke to kisses all over my face and eeewww….FEET!!!

Edward and Little E were kissing all over my face and Waffles was licking my feet!

I was laughing and giggling.

I threw my arms around Edward and kissed him, we got an 'eeewww' from Little E and Waffles started barking.

"I think someone needs to go for a walk." I stated to Edward.

"Aww, Bells I'm so sleepy, can you please do it this one time…PLEASE!!!" Edward whined.

"Fine, but he always takes me, I'm going to come back all battered and you'll have to play doctor." I frowned.

"Your wish is my command" he smiled his crooked smile.

I told him about my 'girls day out'' and he laughed, telling me to enjoy myself and the sky was the limit, to buy whatever I wanted, not to look at prices, and he'll instruct Alice to do the same, but that wasn't a problem for her. She never looked at prices.

I put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and my jogging shoes (I knew there was no walking Waffles) and headed out, falling as soon as I was out the door, scraping my hand.

An hour later I came back and Edward and Little E were laying in bed watching SpongeBob, laughing their heads off, while I came back, looking like I'd been ran over by a truck an attacked by a damn tree!

I walked in the room, their eyes turned to me and they started laughing.

"Mommy got in a fight with a tree!" Little E laughed.

I frowned and it made him laugh more.

Edward looked at me and tried to keep a straight face "Love, what happened?" he asked.

"Waffles and Dutchess, that's what! Mr. Faye let his cat out as we were walking by and of course, Waffles went ballistic! I was dragged through a damn mud puddle and into a stupid pointy bush! Look at me Edward! Never again! You're taking the dog from now on!" I gathered my clothes and stomped into the bathroom to shower, before Alice and rose arrived.

As soon as I closed the door, they were laughing again and then Little E said "mommy said a bad word daddy! Uncle Emmett says it all the time!" he giggled.

I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to talk to Emmett about that.

I finished getting dressed and got Little E dressed and Rose and Alice were there.

We were dropping the kids off with Esme and Carlisle today.

I gave Edward a glare and a kiss, he continued to laugh, I whispered in his ear that he'd be receiving the cold shoulder for a few days, until my scratches heeled, he pouted and said he'd fix me up tonight, if we could talk his parents into watching Little E.

I told him to call his mom and ask, I was leaving him that chore!

With that, I walked out and met the girls at the car.

We'd been shopping for 6 hours, I needed a break! I forgot how tiring it was. I was famished and thirsty.

We went to the food court and ate, while eating my phone buzzed.

_**~B~**_

'_**Hey sweetie, mom said Little E was fine and they'd be thrilled to keep him for the night.' ~E**_

_**~E~**_

'_**K, see you in a few. Still shopping!' ~B**_

_**We finished up and they dropped me off at the house, Alice keeping my dress at her house, because Jasper could keep a secret and Emmett couldn't!**_

_**I walked in and there were candles everywhere.**_

_**Wine and Cheese and Crackers, as well as the fire place and soft music.**_

_**2 arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest, kissing the entire time.**_

_**I moaned as he paid special attention to behind my ear, knowing that always made me a little weak.**_

"_**Take me now Edward!" I moaned.**_

"_**No love, later, when It's so right." he whispered in my ear.**_

_**He continued to kiss and tease me for quite a while, sending shivers down my spine.**_

_**When we finally made love, it was sweet and loving.**_

_**We came over and over with each other several times, before collapsing on the bed, into a deep sleep.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Short Chapter…**_

_**But, I watched the Teen Choice Awards with my son tonight and Twilight was on there, the cast was there and DAMN!!!! Jackson Rathbone is FUCKING HOT!!! He was pretty close to Ashley Greene, they look good together…**_

_**Anyway, read and review!!!**_

_**PLEASE!!!**_

_****I OWN NOTHING****_


	12. Chapter 12

_****LEMON WARNING****_

This is my first attempt at writing something Lemony, it's not a strong lemon, it's kinda weak, compared to some stuff I've read, but I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 12

Finally

BPOV

It was 3 days before we were to leave for Ireland.

Everyone was in town and ready to go, we'd had some big dinner at a different family member's house every night.

Tonight was our night to host and damn it, Edward's beeper went off.

I groaned and glared at him.

"Sorry babe, I can't ignore it." He dropped his head on my neck.

"I've got 4 hours to get this house cleaned and dinner ready for a million people, how the hell am I suppose to do that!" I threw my hands in the air, grabbed his keys and chucked them at his head. "Just go, I'll see you whenever!" I went into the living room and turned on the iHome and found my 'angry' music.

"Bella, don't be like this, it's my job and you know this." He nuzzled me neck.

"Just go, maybe you'll make it back in time." I gave him a chaste kiss and continued to dust and straighten up.

After Edward left, I collapsed on the couch and cried for about 10 minutes, I then got up and went to scrub the guest bath and then start on dinner.

I heard my phone beep and went to look at the message.

_**Should be home soon, simple motorcycle accident, Love you~ E 3**_

I text back

_**Sorry for being a bitch, just stressed. Love you too~ B 3**_

I finished preparing the spaghetti and salad and started on my 2 desserts, I made a plain cheesecake and had strawberries and blueberries for toppings and then I had made and apple crumble pie.

Thank goodness for double ovens.

I put everything in and ran up to take a shower.

When I was finished, I realized I still had and hour and a half before anyone arrived.

I took a deep breath and poured myself a glass of wine.

Sat at the kitchen counter, waiting for my desserts to be finished.

I heard the garage door open and heard the rustling of paper, I ignored him, still acting upset.

All of a sudden I feel arms wrap around me and a huge bouquet of wildflowers in front of my face.

I turned around and gave him a big smile and kiss.

He looked at his watch "30 minutes until anyone arrives, wanna quickie?" he smiled.

He picked me up and led me up the stairs, only we only made it half way.

He slammed me against the wall, slid my skirt up, ripped my panties, totally annulated them, $20.00 underwear gone!

I grabbed the string on his scrubs and yanked it, they fell to his knees. I then pulled his boxer briefs down and he slammed inside of me.

"Oh, Edward, harder, faster." I screamed.

He was moaning and kissing me all over.

I wrapped my legs around him as tight as I could and he thrust into me faster and harder.

"Come for me Bells." he whispered in my ear and the heat from his breath was pushing me over the edge as he panted in my ear and sucked on my neck.

He put his hand between us and rubbed my bundle of nerves, causing me to scream his name over and over.

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet and tight." he moaned in my ear.

"E..Ed…EDWARD!!!" I screamed as I came and could feel the juices running down my leg.

I squeezed my legs together as tight as I could and Edward screamed in ecstasy.

I came again as he released into me.

We kissed frantically and he carried me upstairs to wash up and get a new pair of panties.

I watched as he undressed and was standing naked in front of me.

I crawled over to him and took his cock in my mouth.

"Fuck Bella, we don't have time." he moaned.

I ignored him and took him in all the way.

I looked up at him and watched his face as I licked and sucked on his cock.

I felt him getting harder and harder, so I started playing with his balls as well, squeezing them and then I picked up my pace and he told me he was about to come, just from his actions.

He was pulling at my hair frantically and thrusting his hips faster and faster.

I felt him about to release and sucked really hard, causing him to grab my hair and he screamed "FUCK BELLS! FUCK ME!" and then he exploded in to my mouth, I smiled at him and licked him clean.

He grabbed me and kissed me hard.

"Babe, wash your face and brush your teeth, you've got 5 minutes." he smiled and jumped in the shower.

I hurried and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I hurried down stairs and took out my pie, checked my sauce and put over the garlic bread, right on time, the door bell rang.

It would be Alice, I just know it.

"Bella!!!" she jumped me and hugged me.

"Hi Alice, it's been 15 hours since I've seen you." I smiled and Jasper followed, giving me a hug.

"What's up with the crazy hair Bells?" Jasper asked.

I blushed and looked in the hall mirror. "Shit!" and then I saw the purple mark on my neck as well. "Damn it Edward!" I mumbled.

"Did you and Edward have a little quickie this afternoon with out Little E here?" Jasper teased.

"Fuck you Jazz." I smiled and walked into the kitchen, Alice and Jasper followed behind.

"Looks and smells good Bells, yummy, is that apple pie as well?" Jasper was drooling.

"Yep and it's homemade as is the cheesecake that's in the fridge." I smiled.

"Damn it, how does Edward stay so fucking skinny with the way you cook." Jasper asked in awe.

I smiled and was about to respond, but was interrupted.

"Well, she doesn't cook like this fro me, only for the family, she doesn't love me enough. And we fuck like there's no tomorrow to work anything else off!" Edward supplied.

I blushed and slapped him on the chest.

"Eww!" Alice screamed.

"I don't want to hear this!" she stomped up the stairs.

Everyone else slowly arrived, Emmett complaining he was starving, as always and Kelsi and Little E were in overdrive, my nerves were frazzled, because as Kelsi and Little E ran through the kitchen for the millionth time, followed by Emmett and Edward and I lost it.

"QUIT RUNNING THROUGH THE FUCKING KITCHEN!" I screamed and then I realized what I said.

I took off to my bedroom and cried.

What the hell… I'm screaming at everyone, I'm getting married in 2 days and I'm freaking out on everyone!

There was a knock on the door and it was Esme and Renee'.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" Esme asked.

In between sobs, I choked out and I don't know.

"Carlisle said that you yelled at Edward for being called in this morning as well." she looked at me sharply.

"I did, I don't know why, that's never happened before. I know it's his job and I know he's on call this week and…" I broke down and grabbed on to both of them and cried.

"I bet it's nerves dear, it's not an excuse, but I'm sure that's what it is, because you never curse, especially in front of the kids." Renée replied.

I told them I couldn't go down there and face everyone right now, I asked if they would serve dinner and just leave everything else for me, I'd clean up.

They nodded and hugged me one more time before leaving.

I laid up there for what seems like forever and then I heard the door creak open, I turned over and it was Edward.

"Little E and I are going to stay at Rose and Emmett's tonight, giving you some time, Little E and Kelsi both freaked out and cried when you yelled at them Bells, that was totally uncalled for!" Edward raised his voice.

"Yeah, thanks for telling your dad I yelled and got pissed this morning too!" I screamed back.

"I don't know what your problem is Bella, but you've got 2 fucking days to figure it out. I'll call tomorrow to see if you're better, if not, don't bother coming to the airport, Little E and I with our families will just vacation!" he spat back.

The venom in his voice was horrible and I broke down in tears.

"Can you at least tell Rose and Emmett I'm sorry for yelling." I asked.

"No, if you want to apologize, you walk you fucking ass down there and do so!" he spat again and shoved some clothes in a bag and slammed the door on his way out.

I laid on the bed and cried, finally falling asleep, waking up to see the time on the clock, it was 3:30 in the morning.

I walked down stairs and felt like shit, my entire body hurt.

I dreaded the clean up. I walked in to the kitchen and it was spotless.

There was a note from Esme.

"_**Bella, I'm not sure what happened between you and Edward tonight, but it will work out. You're stressed and just need to relax. Take this card, it's my VIP card to La Spa and ask for the works, you'll feel better in the end. Love you, Esme."**_

_**I cried as I read the note and decided to do just that tomorrow.**_

_**I laid on the couch, because I was too sad in Edward's and my bed.I awoke around 5a.m. with a dead sprint to the bathroom.**_

_**I cried so much that my stomach was heaving and from the lack of food I'm sure.**_

_**At around 7a.m. the phone rang I looked at the I.D. and it was Alice.**_

"_**Alice" I answered crying.**_

"_**Bells, what's wrong sweetie?" she asked.**_

"_**I don't know, I cried most of the night and now I'm throwing up, I feel like shit, like someone has stomped on me." I cried.**_

"_**Do you need me to come over?" she asked.**_

"_**Yes, can you take me to see Carlisle, please?" I asked.**_

"_**Do you want Edward?" she asked, puzzled.**_

"_**He made it clear her didn't want to speak to me until I was over whatever." I was sobbing now.**_

"_**Sweetie, I'm coming, just stay where you are. I'm calling to see where Carlisle is at." she said and hung up.**_

"_**Bella…" I heard Alice, but I was in the middle of heaving again.**_

"_**Bells, lets get you washed off, you look like shit." Alice stated.**_

_**She helped me upstairs and we got me showered and into a pair of sweats, Victoria Secrets, but hey they were sweats.**_

"_**Carlisle is at the hospital, as is Edward, there was a boating accident, stupid teens drinking and skiing. So they're backed up, but he's got a room ready for you. Edward might come in to check you out of Carlisle is busy." Alice smiled.**_

"_**No, I only want Carlisle, Edward made it very clear last night when he walked out, so I will only see your dad." I was stern.**_

"_**Bells, what's this going to solve?" Alice asked.**_

"_**It might solve nothing, but he's the one who had the rule, so I expect him to stick to it and help someone else, I'm not in a hurry and if you've got to get back, I understand, Little E is with Rose and Emmett, Edward said they're staying there." I snipped.**_

"_**Um, Alice, pull over." I said.**_

_**She pulled over and I got sick for another 10 minutes.**_

_**We got to the ER, Edward was waiting out front, Alice bouncing, I glared at her.**_

"_**You text him didn't you?" I spat at her.**_

"_**Bella, he's your fiancé and you're getting married in a couple of days, be nice." she spat back and smiled.**_

"_**Bella, you look like shit." Edward said, worry all over his face.**_

"_**Yeah, thanks, I couldn't tell." I said sarcastically.**_

"_**Bells, I'm concerned, Alice told me how long you've been sick, I.." he was still talking, but I pushed past him and asked for Carlisle at the front desk, she led me to the room he had for me and handed me a puke pan, my stomach was hurting really bad now, Edward right on my heels, followed by Alice.**_

"_**Alice, will you please stay, I'm scared." I laid on my side and cried.**_

"_**Um, don't you want.." I cut her off with a sound "NO!"**_

_**I heard Edward sigh and walk away.**_

"_**Bella? What's the matter?" it was Carlisle finally.**_

"_**I've been sick all night, throwing up and my stomach hurts really bad." I cried.**_

"_**O.K., let's get some blood and vitals." he stated.**_

"_**Did Edward take any vitals?" he asked.**_

"_**No, I kicked him out." I stated.**_

"_**Bella, you can't run away from your problems." he stated.**_

"_**I'm not the one who decided to leave last night Carlisle." I stated.**_

"_**O.K., you're right. But I guess it's because none of us has seen you like this before, we're worried and scared." Carlisle stated.**_

_**They finished taking the blood and my vitals, my blood pressure was a little high, but everything else was fine.**_

_**Carlisle gave me a mile sedative and Alice had to leave, so I was in there alone and dozing off.**_

"_**Bells, wake up. Can you hear me?" Carlisle was asking.**_

_**I sat up and rubbed my eyes.**_

_**He handed me a cup of hot tea and told me to drink it.**_

_**Five minutes later, Edward came walking in.**_

"_**Carlisle why is he here?" I whined.**_

"_**Bella. Enough!" he said with finality.**_

_**I sighed and looked at Edward, he was still scowling.**_

"_**Both of you STOP it!" Carlisle boomed.**_

_**We both jumped and I spilt hot tea on my hand.**_

"_**Shit!" I screamed.**_

_**Carlisle grabbed me up and ran me to the sink and put my hand under the water and then applied some burn gel to my hand.**_

"_**Look, you two need to talk for a minute while I get Bella's test results, .OUT!" he demanded.**_

"_**Edward, look I'm sorry for being a bitch these past few days, but you walking out and away from our problem, that's not right. Send Little E away so we can argue in private, fine! But don't ever walk out again, because I won't be there when you get back." I stated. **_

"_**Bella, you can't just jump off the deep end, for no reason." he started.**_

"_**Edward, this is the first time I've ever done that and I have no idea why! I've been sick all night, I feel like someone had beat and ran over me, I'm trying to figure out what is happening, like you asked and you're still riding my ass for it! What the hell do you want?" I was crying again.**_

_**Carlisle walked in and looked at Edward "What did you do son?" he asked.**_

"_**We were trying to talk things out and she started crying! What the hell dad?" he asked.**_

_**Carlisle threw my file at Edward and said "Read page 3. You'll have your answers and then figure this shit out and come and get me. Fix it and make it right NOW! Edward." and he walked out.**_

_**Edward sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. And then started to cry.**_

_**He grabbed me and hugged me and told me that he was sorry and that he loved me and still wanted to marry me.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**I don't usually leave cliffies, but I have to on this one…**_

_**Please review…**_

_**I'm not greedy…**_

_**5-10 reviews would be nice!!!**_

_****I own nothing****_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Over

EPOV

When I heard the finality in Carlisle's voice, I knew something was wrong.

I wanted to make things right, before I saw whatever was on the report.

I sat in the plastic waiting room chair, waiting to go in to see my fiancé.

As soon as I walked in, Bella started crying.

I walked over and started stroking Bella's hair, trying to get her to calm down for the millionth time that day.

"Bella? Are you O.K. Love?" I asked.

"Edward, something is wrong and Carlisle won't tell me." she cried into my side.

"Bells, I have everything in here." I held up a folder with her results in them.

"Well, what is it?" she looked puzzled.

"I haven't looked yet, I wanted to wait and do this together." she smiled, my Bella smile and made room for me on the bed.

I climbed up and snuggled her with me, she laid her head on my chest, "Ready?" I asked.

She shook her head and we took a deep breath.

I opened it to page 3 and looked it over. I gasped and tears started to fall.

"Edward, what is it? I don't understand all this medical crap." she pouted.

"Well, it should be good news, but it's not." he offered a weak smile.

"Edward, tell me!" she was stern and trying to keep her cool.

"Well, you're pregnant, but it's tubule, so it has to be aborted, it won't survive and you could die as well." I grabbed her and started crying.

"So, this is what's been wrong with me? I was never like this with Little E." she looked up at me.

"Well, with it being tubule, it might have made your hormones a little more sensitive. Love" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I am so sorry that things blew up this way love, I really am. I want to get back to our normal selves and I promise that the next time your hormones freak out, I'll pay better attention and try and find out what's wrong. I don't like fighting with you. I hate it, I didn't sleep last night and I shouldn't have walked out, I am so very sorry." I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Oh, Edward. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I want to make this work and I want to marry you more than anything in the world." she told me and then gave me the most passionate kiss ever.

"Let me go get my dad, we need to get you taken care of and better, so we can go to Ireland and get married and if you want to try again, we can try again for another baby. I am so ready for one, since I missed out the first time around. I want to spoil you and pamper you." I kissed her head as I got up from the bed, she smiled at me "Edward, you always spoil me and pamper me." she smiled at me.

I walked out and got Carlisle and told him what we'd decided.

"Is she O.K.?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so, because she wasn't expecting to be pregnant." I smiled at my dad, "But, we're going to try once we're in Ireland." I wiggled my eyebrows at Carlisle.

"Now, Edward. She's going to be sore. She might not want to try right away, so don't be upset if she doesn't." Carlisle scolded.

"Sorry dad." I put my head down.

"It's O.K. son, I know you love her and if it wasn't the time, then it wasn't the time. Thankfully she was only a three weeks, most of these don't get discovered for months." Carlisle smiled.

We walked into the room and she was sleeping, like the perfect angel she is.

I gently woke her and Carlisle explained what was going to happen and that since we leave late tomorrow night, that she'd be fine to fly, because we would be first class and she'd be able to sleep most of the way.

Alice came in a few minutes later, while they were prepping her and asked what she needed her to pack. Bella told her she knew better than her and Alice bounced in place and said she'd have all our stuff ready to go by tomorrow night.

I gave Bella a kiss and told her I'd be waiting for her when she came out.

She stayed over night and Carlisle gave her a strong sedative to keep her out most of the night and following day.

She awoke around noon and we headed home for her to shower and get ready.

Everyone was meeting at our house and a limo would be taking us to the airport.

When Little E saw her, he ran up and gave her a hug and told her he'd missed her.

She kissed me and hugged Little E and apologized to both of us for being so grumpy.

Little E said "Uncle Emmett told me it was just PMS".

Bella laughed and I mumbled 'I'm going to beat my brother', under my breath.

"Aunt Rose slapped him in the back of the head with a wooden spoon!" Little E laughed.

We all started laughing and fell on the bed and snuggled for about an hour.

"O.K., I need to shower and get ready or Aunt Alice will kill us!" I smiled.

BPOV

When Edward told me what was wrong, I couldn't believe it.

I was on the pill, I know it's not 100% but nothing had happened up until that time, so I just assumed.

When Edward left to find Carlisle, I let myself cry and have my moment, I was sad, but not over, hoping that didn't mean I was cold and callous, but I never expected to be pregnant and I didn't think Edward and I were ready yet, I wanted to be married and to make sure that Little E was really feeling better, I knew I wasn't strong enough to handle a baby and a sick child.I fell asleep and was awoke by Edward kissing me and telling me that Carlisle need to explain what was going to happen.

Everything went great, I came out feeling good, only a small amount of pain, like bad period cramps, I was given something to help me sleep and that I did, I felt like a new person when I awoke.

We went home, I showered and felt human again, put on the outfit Alice had laid out for me and snuggled on the bed with my boys for a while.

Edward finally got up and showered and got himself and Little E ready.

Everyone arrived and I made a group apology and received a group hug in response.

That's why I loved this family.

They were the best!

We left for the airport and were quickly ushered into first class, which we took up the entire area, so it was nice, we didn't have to worry about others, this must have cost Carlisle a fortune.

Edward gave me some water and a pill, telling me I needed to rest so I'd be ready to explore when we got to Ireland and practice later tonight, wiggling his eyebrows at me and kissing my forehead.

"Edward, are you sure you're ready for another one? We don't have to start right away." I smiled.

"No, I am so ready love, but it has to be a mutual decision for both of us, we'll be in this together!" Edward kissed my head and covered me, telling me to rest, humming my lullaby to lull me to sleep.

I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of little girls running around our back yard, one with long brown curly hair and the other with straight bronze hair.

I smiled to myself and drifted into bliss.

A/N:

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews…

I had the most I've ever had!!!

Even with my most popular story.

A special thanks to : Sofi, Leigh Ann & Twifan 1986, I couldn't PM you, so I'll give you a shout out here!!!

Next chapter is the wedding and Ireland trip.

Read and Review…

Thanks Again…

Oh and the next chapter will be better… :0)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ireland

EPOV

We arrived in Ireland and Bella and Little E were both out as well as Kelsi.

Carlisle picked up Little E and Emmett picked up Kelsi and I grabbed Bella, she was out, I guess we should have given her half the pill instead of the entire thing. People were staring as we came out of the terminal, but I didn't care, my Bella needed to rest.

We made it outside to the awaiting limo and to the hotel that Carlisle had reserved, the entire top floor for us. Bella and I had the end room, the kids shared the middle room and Emmett and Rose were on the other side, there were doors connecting all 3 of our rooms, that way we could keep an eye on the kids and if someone needed privacy, the other couple would still be able to watch the kids.

Across the hall were Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Alice's rooms the other 2 rooms on the floor were reserved for Charlie and Renee and Phil, they'd be arriving a few days from now, the day before the wedding.

I placed Bella in our bed and unpacked our things, Emmett and I settled the children in their room and set up the game system for them made sure the safety locks were on and Emmett asked if him and Rose could take the first alone time. I smiled and waved them on, telling them to turn the music up for the sake of the children. I brought my laptop into the children's room and pulled the comfy chair in between our room and theirs, so I could keep and eye on Bella as well.

It was almost dinner time when Emmett and Rose emerged, glowing and dressed for dinner, telling me they'd get the children dressed if I wanted to get Bella awake and ready, we were meeting everyone in an hour. I thanked him and shut our door, to try and awaken Sleeping Beauty.

BPOV

I awoke to soft kisses all over my body and soft hands rubbing up and down my body as well.

I smiled and opened my eyes to see Edward smiling back "Good evening Sleeping Bella" he smiled.

"Hi Prince Edward" I smiled and kissed him back. "Come on Love, we need to get showered and ready for dinner" he smiled at me and helped me up from the bed.

He led me to the shower and undressed me. We got into the shower and he started kissing me and caressing my body, I felt the familiar tingling sensation below and ached for him, I rubbed my legs together for the friction that I craved, but I was still sore, so I knew better.

I finished washing and turned to him and washed his hair and body.

I saw that he longed for me and this hotel room was very romantic, but I knew from what Carlisle had said, it could and should be at least 6 weeks. I used my hands to give him relief and he tried to stop me, but I told him to let me, it was the least I could do, since we weren't going to be doing anything for a while, he groaned and gave into the pleasure.

We finished our shower and I was happy to see that Alice had packed me a nice dark blue dress and flats, Edward had on a pair of black dress pants, a white button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark blue tie to match my dress.

We walked into the kids room and Little E hugged us and jumped in Edwards arms.

We walked out with Emmett and his family and met everyone else in the hallway.

Esme ran up and gave me a hug and asked if I was doing o.k. I told her I was still sore and would really like to be in bed, but I knew this was important to everyone. She tried to tell me to say something, but I shook my head and told her we would just skip the after dinner walk through the town, unless Edward wanted to go with Little E. She smiled and said they'd take Little E so Edward and I could have some quiet time.

I hugged her and let her know how much I loved her and appreciated her and Carlisle.

Edward stopped and waited for us to catch up. "You O.K. Love?" he asked. "Yeah, just sore, I'm skipping the walk after dinner." I told him, then Esme chimed in "You can both skip it, we'll take Little E and give you 2 some quiet time." Esme stated.

Edward leaned down and kissed his moms head and hugged me. "Sounds great Esme, thank you." Edward smiled as we reached the elevator.

We arrived at the restaurant and we seated right away.

We enjoyed a wonderful dinner and family time.

After Edward and I finished eating, we excused ourselves and went upstairs to our room. Emmett said him and Rose would watch the children tonight as I was still not 100% and they all wanted me to be rested for the wedding.

We walked in the room and Edward undressed me and put me in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt, took off his pants and shirt and just had his boxers on now.

We laid in bed with a movie on and just kissed and touched, like when we first dated, it was nice.

"Edward, you do know that it'll be a few weeks before we can do anything, right?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah, I know, I was just hoping." he smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you." I put my head in his neck.

"Love you could never disappoint me, I really understand." he smiled. "We won't be able to consummate our marriage in 2 days, that has me worried, Edward." I started to cry. "Bella, Love no need to cry, I know how much you love me and I love you and I want to be with you and we'll be together soon enough forever, one night isn't going to end everything, I love you and I just want you to get better, that's all that matters." Edward leaned down and kissed me and we kissed and embraced until I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to breakfast in bed. There were bacon and eggs, toast, juice and fresh muffins.

Edward was laying on his side watching me and holding a rose for me. He leaned in to kiss me "Morning Love." he smiled. "Morning Prince Edward." I met him half way for the kiss and we both ate breakfast.

Today was a car ride along the countryside. We dressed and Edward went to get Little E, but there was a note from Emmett saying they took them to breakfast and to meet downstairs at 9. Edward picked me up and carried me to the elevators, finally letting me down and pulling me to him for a deep kiss.

We all enjoyed the ride, we actually took a small bus, since a car would have been too small.

We had a traditional lunch and enjoyed the rest of the tour, knowing my parents and Phil would be in later today for the rehearsal.

Everyone arrived in the late afternoon and we made our was to the castle for the rehearsal. It was breathtaking and everyone got through the rehearsal without a hitch.

Alice and our mothers along with Rose stayed behind to decorate.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward watched the kids, I went to sleep and Carlisle, Phil and Charlie went to a local pub for some father bonding time.

EPOV

I was a little worried about Bella, all she wanted to do was sleep, when we were around everyone she was happy, but she wasn't into the whole sightseeing tour this afternoon, she looked really worn out and she'd slept a really long time both days, mostly just waking long enough to eat.

Last night we had our rehearsal and this morning we were separated first thing by a little pixie. She shooed me out and proceeded with Rose to get Bella ready.

All the men were together this morning and were at a pub having a drink and relaxing before the wedding.

All the women were primping and beautifying Bella and had the kids as well.

We went back to the hotel and showered and got ready and headed to the castle.

Everything looked beautiful. It was all off white with hints of green and tons of candles it was so romantic, Bella is going to love this and the best part was the harpist, she's be playing of course, the harp and she'd play Bella's lullaby as she walked down the aisle instead of the traditional wedding march and after, they had the dinning area all set and ready to serve a 10 course meal with a small local band playing music in the background. 45 minutes, and Bella would be my wife.

BPOV

We were headed to the castle now, Renee and Esme went in escorted by Phil.

Then the music started, I almost lost it right there, it was my lullaby but different, it was on a harp. Charlie squeezed my hand and Alice turned around and beamed at me. Kelsi and Little E walked out together, Kelsi throwing rose petals and Little E holding the rings, next was Rose, followed by Alice.

Then Charlie and I.

As I walked up towards Edward, my smile grew wider and wider.

Edward look wonderful in his black tuxedo with green and off white plaid and the other guys had on green.

Everything went off perfectly, I was crying like crazy and barely made it through my vows.

Edward gave me a perfect kiss and dipped me, the photographer was great, he took lots of candid shots, which was perfect for our families, we were very spontaneous. We did have the traditional pictures of course, but it was nice to know that most would be just us, being us.

The dinner was wonderful and after, Edward and I had our first dance to Claire de Lune.

We stayed for a while and then thanked everyone for coming and left back to the honeymoon suite they had for us now, on the top floor.

I had by the grace of God stopped bleeding last night, which wasn't usual and I really wanted to try and make love with Edward.

He helped me out of my dress and his eyes clouded as he saw my wedding lingerie. Alice had bought it for me, it was white lace and very, very skimpy. I had the garter belt and all!

I walked over to Edward and undressed him, he tried to protest and I told him I wanted to try, I insisted we tried!

I finally got him undressed and his kisses were so passionate, I hopped up in his arms and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He walked towards the bed and laid me down, looking to make sure he wasn't hurting me. I looked into his eyes to let him know it was good. He proceeded in slowly and I winced, but grabbed on to keep him there. He looked at me and I shook my head for him to continue. We actually got to make love on our wedding night, it was fantastic, we were one and so in love.

We made love several more times that night before finally passing out.

We awoke the next morning to a hot steaming breakfast.

"You ready to go out today or stay in bed?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Mr. Cullen I would like to stay in bed, if that's o.k. with you." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Mrs. Cullen that sounds fantastic!" he then deepened the kiss and that started our entire day of love making and napping. We emerged for dinner with the family and spent the night talking and spending time with everyone. They were all flying back tomorrow and Carlisle and Esme would be taking Little E with them and we'd be in Ireland for 3 weeks.

We spent the night with Little E, took him to a couple of the shops the next morning and bought him a couple of souvenirs and took him for ice cream, before saying goodbye to everyone.

We had a fantastic 3 weeks.

We traveled all over Ireland and stayed in a few bed and breakfasts and a couple of hotels.

We got to kiss the blarney stone and see all the other 'must see' things.

We made love several times a day, surprisingly, it didn't hurt and we felt closer than ever every time it happened, we even made love out on the cliffs one night while watching the sun set, I think that was the most romantic loving making I'll ever experience.

We headed home and vowed we'd come back soon.

When we landed Charlie was there to pick us up and he had Sue Clearwater with him.

Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. We got into Sue's Honda Accord and they announced they were dating, going on 2 weeks now. I was so happy for my dad.

They took us home and I gave Sue a tour while Edward and Charlie brought in our bags, at the end, I told Sue I was happy for her and dad and I invited them for dinner in a couple of weeks, after Edward's night shifts of 2 weeks, starting tomorrow. She gladly accepted and said she's love to have us over as well one night.

I went upstairs with Edward to nap, we had one more night alone, as much as we missed Little E, we were so jet lagged we just needed sleep, we put on our traditional boxers and I put on his white undershirt he'd been wearing, so I'd be surrounded by his smell and we snuggled and soon fell asleep.

We were awoke in the morning by giggles and someone jumping on the bed. We looked up and it was Little E, Esme was standing in the doorway and said "Welcome back, now get up I've got breakfast ready for you guys." Edward kissed me good morning and grabbed Little E and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I got up and put on my slippers, but as soon as I stood up, I got nauseous. I knew right away what was wrong.

I ran to the bathroom only to have Edward come up and ask if I was O.K.

I shook my head yes and looked at him, a wicked smile broke out on his face. I washed my face and we went downstairs. We asked Esme to call Carlisle and told her what was happening. She was bouncing like Alice, she finally called Carlisle and he said for me to get in immediately, he didn't want to take any chances.

We quickly dressed and Esme drove us to the hospital, they did tests and an ultrasound to make sure that everything was fine this time.

Carlisle told me to take it easy, no lifting, no running, no NOTHING… Until after the first trimester and to not tell anyone until then either, he said it would make things less stressful. Esme said she'd come and spend the time with me while Edward was working, but I told her he was going on night shifts and we'd just have Little E's nurse stay with us to help me with him at night and Esme was welcome anytime of the day, but she needed her time with Carlisle at night. Edward insisted on hiring a Nanny, but I refused, I wasn't an invalid. I told Carlisle that Rose and Alice would figure it out, so I might as well let them know and that'd be even more help I could count on.

He agreed we could tell only family. So we called my mom and Phil and let them know and them we invited Sue and Dad over with everyone else for an early dinner, before Edward had to go to work.

Everyone was so happy for us and right away Rose and Alice said they'd help as much as possible.

Everyone left, except dad and Sue, they stayed to talk for a few minutes and help clean up.

Sue informed me that Leah and Jake were dating, I was really surprised at that, they'd hated each other not to long ago and she said that Seth had finally started dating, but wasn't rushing him, he was only 16 and she left him go to Forks High, Charlie had encouraged her to do so, then he'd be able to get scholarships, since he was playing football.

They said goodbye as our nurse came in for the night and Edward and I went up to tuck Little E in and him to get ready for work.

He also tucked me in before he left and said he'd be home when I woke up.

I went to sleep that night having the most wonderful dreams of me and my wonderful family to come.

A/N:

How was that???

Hope I got it right…

It's been a while for this story, I felt a little rusty…

Thanks for reading !!!

Read and Review!!!

**I own nothing!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pregnancy & Family

EPOV

UUGGGHHH!!!

Bella is so moody lately… I'm kinda glad I missed this part the first time around. She was happy, sad, mean (but only towards me), giddy and just plain sobbing, all sometimes with in 20 minutes of each other.

I talk to Carlisle about it, because I didn't want to fight with Bella, I knew it was hormones, he assured me it would pass and it was probably do to the fact she got pregnant so soon after the other.

Finally around 5 months, it stopped, she had a glow and we enjoyed the rest of our pregnancy together.

I only worked day shifts as she entered her 7th month, as she started having Braxton - Hicks, she was ordered to bed rest for 2 weeks, for Bella that's like a death sentence and I know I made it even worse by pampering and babying her all the time. She got so irritated when I refused to let her walk down the stairs the she punched me and hard, I apologized and told her it was for her own good. She huufff at me and pouted the rest of the afternoon, by dinnertime when Esme and Carlisle came over, she was fine and asked Carlisle if it was safe to walk up and down the stairs, he told her yes, she looked at me and stuck her tongue out, then Carlisle added a _but, _she rolled her eyes and looked at him, he said he'd prefer it if someone was with her, incase she did trip or fall. She agreed, but she stressed she could walk down by herself, Carlisle smiled and shook his head, yes.

The rest of the pregnancy went great, I was awoke at 2:30 in the morning, to Bella's piercing scream. I panicked and then when I realized what was happening, I grabbed her robe, slipped on a shirt and my sneakers, grabbed our hospital bag and Little E and his bag, took him to the car and strapped him in, ran inside, carried Bella, begging her not to argue, she assured me she wouldn't, we made it to the hospital, me calling everyone on the way. Luckily, Carlisle was working tonight, he was by our side all night, Emmett and Rose came and toll a terrified Little E to the waiting room and explain why mommy was the way she was. Soon Charlie and Sue were there, followed shortly by everyone else.

Bella was in labor for 10 hours and exhausted, finally our stubborn little one made an appearance, we didn't even know the sex, do to it always being in the wrong position, it was a girl! Bella and I both cried, we were so overjoyed, we had the perfect family now. We decided on naming her Ireland, since that's where she was conceived. Everyone loved the name.

A few hours later, we let everyone come back, all at once and spend some time with the baby and Bella, after everyone left, we brought Little E in and he was all smiles, we sat him up on the bed and placed her in his arms, he leaned down to kiss her as I snapped pictures and told her she would like being in this family, saying he had the best family and kid could want, aunts and uncles who were going to spoil them, great grandparents, and they were lucky enough to have 3 granddads, but he's explain that late, a really cool uncle Jake who'd teach her how to fish and track and he felt kind of sorry for her, because she'd be stuck going on long shopping trips with Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Kelsi, but not to worry about mommy, she's cool, she would drag anyone shopping, unless it's to the grocery store, but that was cool, because then she can get a cookie and daddy would teach her to play piano.

I smiled at Bella as we listened to him and we both beamed with pride at how our little guy viewed us and the rest of the family.

I gather them all in my arms and hugged them, I never wanted anything to come between us.

I kissed Bella and told her I loved her and she'd made me the happiest man in the world.

**The End**

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I will have an Epilogue in a few days.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	16. Epilogue

Hopes and Dreams

Epilogue

BPOV

I can't believe our little guy is graduating.

It seems like yesterday that we got Edward back in our lives.

Yes, we had rocky times, but hey, who didn't…

We still never went to bed angry and always, always told each other how we felt.

Edward was a wonderful father. He was always there for all of the children's events, he might have missed one or two, if there was an emergency, but for the MOST important parts, he was there.

Ireland was 12 and seriously into boys and the one she was currently infatuated with was the detestable Mike Newton's son, his name was Garrett, cute kid, but so much like Mike. He followed her everywhere, called all the time, asked her to every dance (she always excepted, we always chaperoned). It was so funny, Mike and Jessica were divorced and she'd moved away with the guy she had an affair with, so Mike was struggling as a single father, Edward offered to help out and we often picked up Garrett from school, Mike of course was still Mike, he enjoyed flirting too much, but knew he would get nowhere. We were actually trying to set him up with this nurse who was always after Edward, thinking they'd be the perfect pair.

Edward rushed in right before they started the ceremony, apologizing for his lateness, there was an emergency, but found someone to take over, due to today's circumstances. Anthony as we ALL called him now, since he was taller than Edward, we could no longer call him Little E, was graduating with honors, he was class Valedictorian and would start at Yale as a junior, majoring in Law, he always liked to argue and with his deep green eyes and pouty lips, he always got what he wanted, except form Edward. We were proud he chose his own path and didn't feel pressured to become a doctor. He was talented with the musical instruments and could play anything he touched, sports however, were not his thing, that belonged to Ireland, she was great at soccer and basketball, she'd been on the all-star team 5 years in a row for soccer and her middle school team were the state champs. We were very blessed.

They started with the students and when the announced Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I think half the stadium jumped, because we had so many people cheering for him, we had Emmett and Jake, the biggest mouths in Forks, not to mention Edward, he'd never smiled so wide or glowed so much and then again, it was loud as they announced him as Valedictorian and he also got his 2 year degree for college and he received an award for NEVER missing one day of high school. It was so loud, it was deafening.

After graduation, we had a huge party at our house, every kid from the high school showed up, I think.

They had a great time and partied until 2a.m., Edward and I really knew we were getting older, we were dead tired and crashed as soon as the last kid left, I'm glad I didn't argue with Edward when he insisted that we hire a cleaning crew for after the party, I was never so grateful.

EPOV

I can't believe it, my little boy was leaving for college.

We left Ireland with Esme and Carlisle, she was throwing a fit about having to go and wanted to stay with them.

We packed all his stuff in his new SUV we bought him for his graduation present. We wanted to make sure he had something safe and reliable, but not to prestigious that he'd get picked on by others, so he decided on a Honda Pilot, we'd buy all his furnishings and what not when we got there, we'd all drive up together, but Bella and I would fly back.

We finally arrived, 3 days later and were dead tired, we checked into our hotel, before taking him to the college.

We got Anthony unpacked and situated, met his roommate, who seemed like a nice kid, took them both to dinner, they learned they had almost the exact same schedule and I think they were going to become great friends, they talked about families and Anthony had told him about his cancer, but he hadn't had a flare up in years, girls were the next topic and I listened intently, knowing where this was going, in that aspect, Anthony was a lot like Emmett, not shy to say his feelings and what he wants in a woman, he described Bella almost to a tee, with the exception of her hair, he really wasn't picky on that aspect, but it had to be long and he looked at me and his roommate and smiled, Bella groaned and told him to keep it in his pants, she was too young to be a grandmother and not to mention she'd kill him.

We had a great time with the boys, told Anthony we'd pick him up in the morning for the rest of his stuff and his roommate was welcome as well.

Bella and I went to our hotel room and opened a bottle of champagne we stopped to get and had a very romantic evening.

We arrived the next morning, to 2 groggy boys, they each threw on basketball shorts and tank tops, brushed their teeth and were ready to go, Anthony had my impossible hair, so it didn't matter what we did, it always looked freshly sexed, as Bella always says.

We took them to breakfast and went to IKEA, bought everything he'd need and even bought them another fridge, so they'd have room for plenty of food.

After we finished unloading everything, I helped put together everything and then we ordered pizza for the boys and gave them money for the weekend to go explore the town. We made sure Anthony had everything he needed and told us to call if he needed anything.

Bella started crying and I had to pull her away, she was so scared of leaving him alone. The school knew of his condition, we had a wonderful doctor that he'd have to go to every month for a check up and I reassured Bella of all those things. She slowly tore away and kissed him goodbye.

Our cab picked us up and dropped us at the airport, we called Esme to let her know of our flight and to ask how Ireland was now. Esme informed us that while we were away she'd became a woman, I shoved the phone at Bella and told her I couldn't listen, she chuckled and took Esme off speaker phone and listened to every detail with a sad smile on her face, knowing she regretted not being there for that. I knew I'd be regretting the next few years, especially if she was as moody as Bella, which I'm sure she would be, she was her mother through and through, without the clumsiness.

I knew I was very lucky though, I had a wonderful family and a blessed life, who could ask for anything more?

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait on this, I do apologize.

I'd gotten so wrapped up in my other stories, I completely forgot…

Thank you for reading my story…

**I own nothing**


End file.
